What I've Been Missing
by kylerific
Summary: What happends when someone finally stands up to McKinley's HBIC, and what if that someone is Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

I just had an idea for a Brittana story, and I'm gonna run with it. The real reason I'm writting this will be revealed in later chapters. I'm just building up to it now. So, moving on. This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoy. Plusif you could let me know what you think, than that would be awesome and appreciated. Now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or the charcters

Rated K, but will be rated M in later chapters.

* * *

Today is my first day at my new school, McKinley High. It's my senior year and I'm gonna make this one count. My family moves a lot due to my dad's "job", so at my old schools I flew under the radar, but this year I'm gonna come out on top. I'm gonna be noticed no matter what.

Walking down the halls at this school is intimidating. As I walk, I get slammed into the lockers by some red head with a mullet, who keeps yelling something about his "stick". Before I could sink into red metal a strong arm wraps around my frame, pulling me up. I look around, and all commotion in the hall has stopped. Everyone was staring at me. Well, I know I wanted to be noticed, but not like this.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I realized I was still being held by someone. I stand up straight, brushing him off me. An attractive male with green eyes and a brunette Mohawk smiles, "Hey, are you alright?" I nod, too embarrass to speak.

He puts his palm over my head on the locker and looks me in the eyes. "Names Noah, but everyone calls me Puck. Haven't seen you 'round here.." With his eyebrow raised and his head slowly shaking from side to side, I assume this is his way of asking me what my name is.

"Brittany, my names Brittany," I said. His smile grew a little wider, before saying, "That's a pretty… ahhhh" everyone gasp as Puck turns around holding his ear.

Behind him stood a girl, slightly shorter than me, in a red cheer uniform. She had tanned skin, a high pony and a hard line between her mocha eyes.

Puck looked at her yelling, "Damn Santana! What they hell is your problem!"

She just smiled and used her hand to push him away, making room between him and me. Her petite body now stood in front of me. I look down at her with wide eyes, I just meet her and yet she's making me nervous. "Who the hell do you think you are", she spat. I open my mouth to teller her my name, but before I could get it out, I felt a stinging pain flash on my face. It didn't take long for me to realize she had slapped me.

The crowd who had already been watching with wide eyes, still watched in shock, watching every movement, and listening to every word.

I refocus on the brunette cheerleader in complete shock, "What the hell was that?"

She started to giggle, like my words amused her. "Oh, I'm sorry my hand just wanted to meet your face."

I have never been hit before, and I have no idea what to do. All I know is that I'm embarrassed and angry. My hands ball into fist and my face is completely red right now. All of this didn't go unnoticed by the Latina. She continued to laugh, "Oh, the poor baby is angry," she said in a mocking tone. The spectators all burst into laughter. I look around nervously, and my eyes make contact with Pucks, who gives me an _'I'm sorry'_ look.

Puck put his hand on Santana's shoulder, "I think that's enough." The laughter dies down as she only turned her head to say, "It'll be over when I say." Taking her hand she throws Pucks off her shoulder, while looking back to me, with fire in her eyes. "If I catch you _EVER_ talking to my boyfriend again, I will ends you. You got that, Blondie?" Rage filling my body I glared at her, slowly lifting my fist. She looked at me and laughed, again. I couldn't help but think, _'What the hell was so damn funny_?'

"And what do you think you're gonna do with those, huh? Hit me?" A few second have passed and the hall was dead silent as they watched, waiting for me to move, but I couldn't. I still stand frozen, I want to hit her, but I don't want to get into trouble.

"Yup, that's what I thought. Well, don't just stand there, do something' or get the fuck out of my face." I still couldn't move, every time she opened her mouth a lump would fill my throat preventing me from speaking. As she turned happily on her heels, I quickly thought to myself, _'do I want to be known as a push over or a bad ass.'_

I don't know what took over me, but I yelled at her back," Don't worry, I won't bother Puck. He's not my type anyways." _'Bad ass it is._' Santana has stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. Puck looked slightly offended at my comment. The crowd looked as if I has just committed some kind of awful crime.

Finally with the ball in my court I continued, "Looks like he's really into, Bitches, so you're perfect for him." If every jaw wasn't dropped in the open corridor, than they must have been deaf.

Looking down, I could see her fist clenching at her side. Feelings like I should keep this up I say, "Oh, the poor baby is angry," mocking what she said to me earlier. Everyone watching started to laugh, and stopped immediately after Santana gave them a look, that if looks could kill McKinley's student population would be halved.

She turned so quickly that I had no time to think. The next thing I knew, I had lifted my hand and slapped her. I felt so bad as I watched her hold her face and turn it back toward me. I knew that I showed her fear she would kick my ass, so I decide to play it cool.

"I'm sorry," I said faking sincerity, "Your hand got to meet my face, and mine just wanted to meet yours." I was going to walk away, but I had one thing left to say, "Oh, and my names not, Blondie. It's Brittany, Bitch."

I made a huge mistake by turning my back to her, because as I did she lunging at me grabbing a fist full of my hair, yelling something in Spanish. I screamed in agony as she held on for dear life. Puck quickly grabbed her, forcing her to let go of my hair.

Once he got her under control he released her from his grip. I took this as a sign, and grabbed her by her shirt and slammed her into the lockers. We were so close that her warm breath hit my skin and I shuddered a little. 'What the hell was happening' I thought. I was so tired that we stayed like that for a few seconds.

Once I thought it was over, she swiftly flipped us and slammed my back into the lockers, knocking some air out of my lungs. This move must have taken all her strength, because she was heavily panting into my ear as she held my wrist firmly against the cold red metal. I tried my best to suppress a moan. It was silent, but I think she heard it. She lifted her head back and looked into my crystal blue eyes. I don't know what was going on, but as I looked into her mocha orbs I felt something deep down, and for some reason I wanted to kiss her.

I was taken out of my thoughts when a large pale hand pulled Santana off of me.

"Santana Lopez, this girl hasn't been her 24 hours and you've already picked a fight. I mean this is crazier than a chicken makin' an omelet." A tall manly looking women, or at least I think it was a women, wearing a coach polo with the word "Beast", embroidered into it with matching shorts, and white knee high socks, said.

Something in Santana shifted. A few seconds ago her face had relaxed, but now it was just as hard as it was when I met her. "What, she's not so innocent herself," Santana said. Beast took Santana and I by the arm. We both winced at her tight grip. "What are ya'll still doin', standin' 'round? Go!" she yelled at the students who just watched history take place. Someone stood up to Santana Lopez.

They all disperse quickly, while we were being dragged to the Principles office.

* * *

After 30 minute of arguing, and being yelled at Santana and I still sat in front of the school principle, Mr. Figgins. "3 days of after school detention for you both and that's that," he says. Santana lets out a huff of air in annoyance. He then set his eyes on me. "Oh and I almost forgot, that you're new here." A smile replaced the anger in his face. "Welcome to McKinley."


	2. Chapter 2

After Santana and I received our sentence Mr. Figgins left us "to think about what we've done". Sitting in the chair to the left of me, I noticed Santana was calm, almost as if detention wasn't a big thing. If only it were that simple. I have never had detention before, so I start to freak. I turn to my left to face the brunette, "hey, what do we do in detention?" She rolled her eyes, stood and walked out of the office.

As I left Mr. Figgins office, I grabbed my schedule out of my backpack and trace my pale finger across the white page. The bell had already rung, so now I stand in an empty hallway with no clue where to go. "Room L.235?" I say, to the empty corridor, or so I thought. I jump as I hear a voice coming from behind me. I swiftly turn around. Before I could say a word a short brunette wearing a sweater with a carrousel horse on it, introduces herself to me. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm sure you've heard that I'm the president of 16 clubs, lead vocalist of the New Directions, and dating the school quarterback, Finn Hudson". I can't help but to laugh at how forward she was, and that it sounded like she said "Nude Erections".

"What's so funny?" she asks. I just shake my head and try to stop giggling. I guess she decided to ignore me as she continued. "I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for room L.235, right?" I just nod. "Awesome, I'm on my way there; I was just running a little late. Come on, I'll show you."

As she spoke I wondered 'why is she so enthusiastic' but most importantly, "What's a glee"? I asked. Her face lit up brighter than it already was, and in that moment I knew I shouldn't have asked that question.

We've been walking for a while now, and Rachel just shut up, but something tells me that it won't be for long. "Oh," she said. _'Damn'_. "I just realized that I don't know your name. I'm sorry, I don't know if you noticed but once I start talking I tend to keep going." I noticed.

We step into the classroom, I found myself looking at posters of Mexico hanging on the white walls. The only reason I know its Mexico is because for a short period of time I lived there, courtesy of my fathers "employment". There were multiple desks filled with students who just sat there staring at me and Rachel, facing the one that obviously belonged to the teacher. I've never been pegged for being smart, but this was defiantly a Spanish class.

"Hey, there Rach..." The teacher spoke. "..and who is this that you've brought with you". He smiled.

"This is Brittany, todays her first day." Rachel moved from between me and the Spanish teacher.

He extended his hand and proceeded, "Well, Hi Brittany I'm Mr. Schue, and Welcome to Spanish". His handshake is strong and impressive. I let go of his hand and look toward the class in attempt to find a seat. There are two one seat available and go figure they were right in front of the one and only Santana Lopez.

Rachel and I take our seats. Unfortunately, I have my back facing Santana, as I sit right in front of her. I start to unload my bag under the desk, and I hear my named being called. "BANG!" As I jolt up in surprise my head hits the bottom of my desk. The class explodes with laughter, and I just rub my aching head.

Mr. Shue silences the class and says "I'm sorry Brittany I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to learn a little about you. So, where are you from?" The class turns and watches in anticipation.

"Uuh, well I'm originally from New York, but I move a lot." I say as I look at Mr. Shue, then to Rachel. She sat with another toothy grin plastered on her face and asked, "Hey, have you ever been to the Chrysler Building?" with great enthusiasm.

"Well, Yeah, I went with my mom once, but she wanted a Honda." I'm not sure what I said, but everyone seems to think it was funny.

While everyone around me laughed, I hear a boy a few rows up say, "Dumb, Bitch" and shake his head in disproval. I let my head fall trying to avoid the laughter, and negative comments. I think Mr. Shue noticed because a few seconds later he made the class stop laughing by yelling at the boy. He then gave me an 'I'm sorry' smile.

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what the capital of Mexico is." he asks. I know the answer is 'M' but I don't wanna say anything. I feel a piece of paper being thrown at me from behind, I turn and see Santana balling up multiple pieces of paper on her desk, "Can you please stop?" I whisper. She smiled at me. I turn back to listen to Mr. She when I feel paper being thrown at me at a rapid pace, one after the other after the other. I can feel myself getting angry, I already said 'please', but I forgot who I was dealing with, so I thought 'Go big or go home.'

I stand up so fast that my chair hits the ground with intensity. I turn and slam my balled fist on to Santana's desk and stare in to her eyes, as I breathe heavily. For a second I swear I say a fear flash in her eyes, but as fast as it was there, it was gone.

"Usted hembra estúpida, si usted no dejar de tirar ese maldito trabajo me voy a expulsar su asno, otra vez." **"You stupid bitch, if you don't stop throwing that damn paper at me I'm going to kick your ass, again."**

She stands just as fast I did. "You, obviously don't know who the hell you're talking to. I'm Santana fucking Lopez, and I run this bitch!"

"No, you 'ran' this bitch." Santana's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

Pleased I give her a half smile, pick up my chair and sit at my desk.

Everyone was staring at me once again, with facial expressions similar to that of Santana's. I think it's because I spoke Spanish, but who knows. Since this was the millionth time, today, that I've been gawked at, I look at my classmates and say "What?" harshly. They all turn their eyes to look at Mr. Shue.

He stood stuck in place before he said, "Brittany I think you need to go to the office."

"Why? Santana's the one who was bothering me!" I defended

"Well then you both can go to the office."

"What? Why…" Santana hissed.

"I don't wanna hear it, both of you go, now!" he demanded.

We both made our way toward the door and to the office.

* * *

"You haven't been here 2 hours and you've been in trouble twice."

Santana and I try to defend ourselves at the same time. "No, no, no, quite down." We look at him in silence. "Look detention obviously wasn't enough to get you to behave, so I will be suspending…"

Before he could continue, Santana cut him off "No, you can't. Coach Sylvester will kill me." She says with panic lacing her words. Mr. Figgins seems to be thinking about what to do here.

"Fine, but only on one condition," she relaxes "…you have to join the Muckrakers the photographer for a month." She opens her mouth to protest, then shuts it in defeat as she nods her approval.

He turn to look at me, "as for you young lady, you will be joining the McKinley High Volleyball team."

"Why, I don't even know how to play."

"Well, one of the teams hitters is out due to an a torn acl, and Roz Washington seen you this morning and asked if you play."

"But I just told you I don't" I protest.

"Well you do know. Good luck ladies." We get up and right as we get to the door, "oh, and if you get sent back here today, you will be suspended."

Defeated we walk our separate ways, hoping we don't cross paths again.

* * *

Okay,so I'm still in the setup stage, but in the next two chapters the plot will be getting to the point. If anyone has any suggestions, that would be awesome. Plus if you could review I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks! Oh and any comment will do...I just wanna know if anyones reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm really ecited you like it. This is the last of the slow chapters, at least for now. In the next chapter the drama begins. Sorry for all the mistakes, I don't have anyone to check it... hint hint :] Okay, so if you could still review I'd be forever greatful.

* * *

"Brittany! We're over here." Today has been for lack of a better words complete shit. It's 7th period, the last class of my first day, and instead of going to my assigned dance class I'm in the gym to start my punishment. I make my way over to who I assume is my new coach. She's a blonde haired African American lady that's a little shorter than I am; she has really white teeth and a shiny metal around her neck.

As I stand next to her, she makes her way in front of me looking me up and down. "Do you know who I am?" she asks. I just shake my head. She lifts her head in superiority, "My name is Roz Washington…" she lifts the metal up, "…and I won this Bronze damn Olympic Medal in Beijing, China for individual women's doubles beach volleyball. I bet you didn't even know there was such a thing. I had noodles with the president, and a threesome with Misty May Treanor and Kerri Walsh. . Nod to me if I'm getting through to you, nod to me!" I nod blankly. Did she just say she had a threesome with two girls? "The Olympics are a little like college" she justified. She scans over my body again. "Mr. Figgins tells me you've never played volleyball before is that right?" still in shock I just nod once more. She's just stares at me and continues. "You know I've heard you are as dumb as a wall, but that's okay, as long as you block like one."

I flash a giant smile causing Coach to take a few steps back. "I've ran into plenty of walls, I'm gonna be awesome at this." Now she's the one with the blank expression. I don't care though. I think I'm really gonna like volleyball.

* * *

Santana's POV

[Walking into the Journalist/Yearbook room]

I hate that I have to take some photos of anyone other than myself. Uhhh, this punishment is pure bullshit. Not only do I not deserve this, but now I have to hang out with the bottom feeders of the school. "Santana Lopez, wh- what are you doing?" says Jacob Israel as his eyes are locked on my boobs.

"Hey, Jew Fro, my eyes are up here." I roll my eyes. "Plus, I guess I'm the new sports photographer."

"You're the new photographer?" he takes an audible gulp.

"That's what I said isn't it? Anyways this is a punishment, so I'd like to do as little as possible." I'm trying to convey to him that I've got better shit to do then be here. "I don't write, I don't file, and basically I'm not doing anything but taking picture of the football games."

Jacob looks at me like he's intimidated, as well as he should be, but it also looks like he wants to say something, but he's nervous. I'm a very perceptive person. "What, Israel?" I yell, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at me. I give my signature 'What the hell are you looking at' glare and they all go back to what they're doing in a rush. Satisfied I turn back to Jacob.

"Well, uhh you uh..." he stutters, but I cut him off. I don't have the patience for this.

"Uh uh, well what." I mock him.

"Well we actually already have a football photographer" he states looking down at the floor.

"Fine, then what am I taking pictures of?"

He looks up at me, "Volleyball." I close my eyes and internally kick his ass for telling me this. Out of all the sports at McKinley I have to take pictures of the one Brittany plays. 'Damn it'

* * *

Brittany's POV

[In the gym]

I'm having so much fun. I was never really the one for sports, but now I see why people play. I've been here awhile getting to know the other girls and now where passing the ball to each other over the net. I'm not the best but it's still fun.

"No, no, no, Brittany come here." I'm taken by surprise, but I run over to Coach Roz.

"Yeah coach?"

"Brittany, I know you're having fun but you do know you're supposed to hit the ball OVER the net."

I nod "I know, but I'm trying." Coach shakes her head and yells to the other girls, "Okay ladies where gonna try some hitting lines." All the girls run to the side of the net I was on and formed three lines. One line on the left, one the right and one in the middle. Coach walks toward the net in front of the girls and I follow. "I'm confused?"

"That wouldn't be the first time." whispered one of my new teammates causing her and everyone in the middle line start giggling. I act like I don't hear her and look at back to the coach.

"Which line should I go to?"

"Let's start you off as a right side. Go to the end of the line and watch then join in when you're ready.

(10 minutes later)

I've been watching everyone hit the ball and it looks really fun. The way they jump up and slam the ball down. The footwork looked a little hard at first but I just thought of it as if I were dancing. Left, right, left, jump, simple. "I think I'm ready to try."

All the girls turn as I walk back towards the hitting lines.

"Okay, let's see what you've got. Ladies if you can go shag balls."

The line of right side hitters cross under the net including one middle to retrieve the balls I hit.

I step up to the ten foot line and what for the ball to be thrown into the air. The ball is released and I start my footwork. Naturally I draw my arms back. My left arm rose up loosely toward the ceiling, and my right passes behind my head as if I were about to slap somebody. Instantly I thought about Santana and I put my hands down. Once I landed on the ground I turned to my coach. "Ouch!" the court erupted with laughter. In my attempt to not assault the ball, the ball had other plans, as it falls and hits me in the head. I don't say 'ouch!' because it hurt my head, I said it because it hurt my ego.

"What the hell was that?" Coach impatiently walks over to me, shaking her head. "You have great form and your vertical is amazing, but…" she continues to shake her head in disbelief. "…What. the hell. was that?" she chopped up her words nodding during each word.

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't want to hurt her…it. I didn't want to hurt it. '_Shit!_' I hope no one hear that. Wait, why do I not want to hurt Santana?

More laughing and a snapping sound brought me out of my thoughts. "Earth to Brittany, is anybody in ther…" Coach pause before whispering "…I don't even know why I asked that." I can tell by the way her voice is low that I wasn't supposed to hear her, but I did. "Let's try this again." She says to everyone. I have to admit, what she said hurt my feelings but I couldn't pretend to be aggressive, except around Santana. I can't explain it but it's like when I'm around her I feel_ something_. But as of now she's not here.

I walk back to my starting position ready to give this another chance. While my back was to the net I heard a faint familiar voice, "she can't even hit the ball, dumb ass." Once I turn around, I'm not surprised to see the only teammate that I'm having trouble getting along with staring at me.

No need to fake anger any more. Who does this bitch think she is, she doesn't even know me!

"Ready?"

I nod, because I'm too damn angry for words. Once again I ready myself. The ball is thrown into the air and not long after my body follows. Repeating the steps from my last attempt, I change my arm movements to mimic the previous only this time more exaggerated but precise. While in the air I can see my source of anger and make a quick choice.

The ball is getting closer and I figure it's now or never, and with that I release all my pent up anger into it. I strike aiming it at the bitch with an opinion. My vertical leap was high enough that I got my hand right on top of the ball, causing it to plummet to the floor right in front of my target. Once I landed, I looked around the court, only to be meet by shocked faces and gasps but only one mattered to me. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of this moment._ 'Tagline: This is what happens when you test me.'_ Taking a second to take in my own reaction I can't help but feel said, not for almost hitting her, but for missing.

After a brief silence, the quiet and the stares are becoming too much. "Uhh..." desperate for an escape, "I have to… uhh… pee, yeah." And with that I ran out of the gym doors.

Immediately after my emergency exit, "Ow! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I laugh then look up, and just froze. 'Damn, not again.'

* * *

Santana's POV

I don't know how long I've been in here, but it's been too damn long. "Hey, Israel!" he jumps out of his seat and runs over to me, almost tripping over a rolling chair. I smile at the lengths he would go to, to avoid pissing me off. If only everyone seen it that way. That Brittany really… I don't know. It's like I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at how I feel when I'm around her. 'Feel', what the hell is happening to me.

"Santana, Santana?" Jacob pulls out of my thoughts.

"What!"

"You called me over here."

"Oh, right." Temporarily I was thrown off, but now I'm back. "Go get me a camera." He scurries off into a back room and appears seconds later with a high tech camera with a shit load of buttons. "What the hell is this? No, don't you have something simpler?"

He carefully sits the expensive camera down on a table to the left of him and reaches into his pocket bringing out a black Panasonic Lumix DMC-LX5. You could tell it is still expensive, but even the most basic of people can use it.

Jacob opened his mouth and I didn't feel like being bothered further. "I'm leaving and I don't know when or if I'll be back." And once again before he could protest I was out.

I turned on the camera and walked around the school taking random photo's, stopping a few times to take photos of myself off reflective surfaces. I'm on my way past the gym, mid picture when someone rushes into me.

"Ow! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." We say in sync.

Normally I'd be pissed that someone ran into me, but the voice of this person was so sweet. Then she laughed. It was odd how we said the same thing at the same time, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I was too busy trying to mentally record that laugh so that I'd never forget it. I look up to see who it belonged to. 'Damn not again.'


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's POV

Isn't life a bitch. I really want to be mad and go all Lima Heights on her ass, but I can't. I never noticed how pretty she is.

For a brief moment during our first fight it was like it felt right being that close to her. I was scared and quickly moved away. Then again in Spanish, I threw paper at her, because for whatever reason I needed her to pay attention to me. Even when she said that comment about New York, yeah I laughed but not because it was dumb but because it was adorable. I even had half a mind to release Auntie Snix on that asshole who called her a "dumb bitch", but Mr. Shue beat me to it. Question is, why the hell did it bother me so much?

I look at her in awe and a piece of blonde hair falls into her face. Before I could stop myself I reach and try to brush it back, but my hand is met by hers. Her hand is so soft. Our hands linger for awhile.

"I'm so sorry, I just..." I realize what I'm doing and apologize. Her cheeks are starting to turn pink. 'Wait, is she blushing? Does that mean she liked me touching her?'  
"I like your face." her face grows redder as does mine. I can't believe I said that out loud. "No, I didn't mean to say that. I do like your face, but I was thinking and I meant to say that in my head, but I..." my rambling comes to an abrupt stop when she placed her hand on my shoulder. It felt like she would burn a hole in my shirt. It suddenly got really hot.

"It's okay. I like your face too." I blush and look into her eyes, giving her a shy smile. This is odd, but I think I might be happy. Not the kind I fake on a daily basis, but like actually happy.

Well, all good things must come to an end. I stop smiling when I see Puck running toward us. As I roll my eyes and shifting my weight on to my left foot, Brittany turns following my line of sight. She turns back to face me backing up and looking at the floor.

I'm so confused why does she look scared? It's probably because the last time we were all together I slapped her.

No, that can't be it, because she slapped me back.

Hold on, why didn't I notice this earlier. 'She's faking bitch.' if anyone knows, it would be me.

Once Puck reaches us, "Woah..." he looked at us in shock. "...you two are talking to each other?" he shakes his head. "Girls, fighting one minute then best friends the next." Brittany's still looking down but I can that she's smiling. "Anyways, Karofsky's having a party tonight, you gonna go?"

"It's Monday."

"Yeah, well his parents are only out for tonight, so you comin' or not?" Instead of saying yes, I look at Brittany as if I was asking for her approval.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Brittany?" she finally looks up and looks back and forth between me and Puck.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you wanna go to a party tonight?" she nervously shifts.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean I don't know anyone yet and..."

"Well all the reason to go." Puck smiles at her, but her eyes were fixed on me. I try to show her how bad I wanted her there with my face.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll go." she shakes her head and smiles. It takes every muscle in my body to not run and jump into her arms. I notice that I'm smiling like an idiot, so I cough and try and act like I don't care. Brittany giggles, I can't help but smile.

"I'll see you guys later then." Puck and I nod as she walks off.

I think Puck's talking to me, but I could careless. I'm watching Brittany walk away with a smile on my face, and as if things couldn't get any better she turns around and smiles back.

At this point in my life I'm like take me,I'm done. If I were to die that's okay, because I meet Brittany.

"Santana!" Puck yells in my ear. I flinch at how loud and close he is. I snap out of my thoughts and look back down the empty hall. Annoyed I look at Puck. He's grinning from ear to ear and I can't help but feel repulsed. 'How is that when my boyfriend smiles at me I feel sick, but when a stranger that I've gotten into two fights with in one day smiles at me I feel... Ugh I don't know this shit is new.

I punch him and turn to head down the hall in the opposite direction. Puck follows me and tries to hold my hand but I just push him away. It just feels wrong.

* * *

Brittany's POV

'What the hell did I get myself into?' I exited the school and I have no idea what to wear, or why I'm going. Actually I do. I didn't want to go but the look Santana gave me made it impossible to say no.

As I enter the student parking lot I realize ' I don't know who "Karofsky" is or where he lives.'

I hear a car being unlocked and see a blonde cheerio making her way to it.

"Hey,hey." the girl stops and turns to face me as I run to her. "Hi, I'm ..."

"Brittany. Yeah I know." she smiles at me but I just look at her confused. " Don't worry I'm not a creeper, it's just you've been here one day and everyone thinks you're a bitch."

I think that broke my heart a little bit. I'm trying not to cry, but I can tell it's coming. "People think I'm a..." I can't even say it, it hurts to much.

"No, no. Well, yeah they do but it's only because you stood up to Santana."

"Oh." I wipe a lone tear away as it travels down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Quinn." she extends her hand to shake mine.

I shake her hand then pull my arm back to my side. I feel a little better now. "That's a pretty name." she smiles.

We stood there for a moment before I realize why I came over here. "I was wondering if you knew where Karofsky lives?"

"Yeah, are you going to the party?" I nod. "Well since your new and I like you, you can come with me if you want." All traces of sadness are gone as I follow my new friend to her car.

* * *

We pull up to Quinn's house, and I notice there are no cars are in the driveway. She has a nice house. It's two stories and painted light blue. It seemed so her. Plus it was only a few minutes from my house.

As we walk inside everything looked so 'put together'. I didn't want to break anything so I kept my hands to myself.

In her room everything was a light shade of green. I tell her I like that her room match her eyes. She gives me the same smile from before.

We decide that I'll just hangout at her house then borrow something from her closet and leave for the party from here. Now I'll just call my mom to let her know my plans.

Today started out rough, with me getting in a fight with Santana, me yelling at Santana, and me getting sent to the office (twice) with Santana. But it seems everything is turning around. I think I'm on good terms with Santana, I've gotten invited to a party, and now I've got a friend. Based on that, how could things get any worse.

* * *

We walk into the party and everything is so 'in your face' the music is too loud, and people are already drunk and passed out on couches.

I'm uncomfortable here I don't know anyone, except Quinn, and the outfit I'm wearing is to short and tight.

Quinn is a little shorter and skinner than I am so the white v neck hugged my curved and blue jeans shorts were really short.

The only thing I want to do is find Santana and get out of these clothes. No, no not like that.

"Hey, do you drink?" Quinn yells over the music. I nod. Soon after she grabs my hand and pulls me to the kitchen.

As we enter we see Santana.  
"Oh, do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, why."

"Santana's here." I give her a confused look. "Well you two tend to fight a lot."

"No, don't worry about it, I think we're okay now."

"Alright if you say so." she then made her way over to the refrigerator to get something out.

I stood there and watched Santana. She hasn't noticed me yet, but i watch because she's so interesting.

One, she's downing shots with Puck like a boss, and two she was wearing a shirt with white and navy blue horizontal lines, skin tight skinny jeans and red toms.

Quinn shoves a wine cooler in to my hands and I go grab a red solo cup to put it in so I don't look like a light weight. The cups are right next to Santana's arm on the kitchen table. I accidentally knock over a cup of a red liquid and it spills on to Santana.

Everyone who saw went quite waiting for her reaction. "What the fuck..." she turns around an boy was she pissed, but once we make eye contact she smiles. It was so fast that if you blinked you would of missed it. She quickly looks elsewhere and grabs a few paper towels to started cleaning herself.

People still stare in shock, she looks up, "What the hell are you looking at?" it was obvious she was annoyed. That's when Puck yelled "Shots!" and everyone went crazy again, he patted her on the shoulder and gave he a wink.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."she waves me off.

"It's okay. Shit happens."

"Well let me help you clean it."

"Don't worry, I got it." and she turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Quinn was by my side in an instant. "Why didn't she yell at you?" I shrug and smile. Then some random walk up to us.

"Well hi there. I haven't seen you before. I'm Dave, but everyone calls me Karofsky."

I look up at him, I'm tall but he's at least a head taller. "Hi, I'm Brittany. Cool party." he smiles.

"So, Brittany do you want to dance."  
I look at Quinn who just smiles and nods. I grab his hand and take off into the living room. I love dancing.

I don't know how much time has passed but I'm having an amazing time. Dave is long gone, so I've been dancing with anyone who's come along.

I've gone back to the kitchen a few times to see if Santana was there but each time I went she wasn't there. So in order to not look suspicious I would grab a drink, and when no one was looking I would just fill my cup with water. I don't actually drink alcohol.

It is so hot in here and it feels like this outfit it shrinking with every move I make. I take my shirt off as some drunk guy who looks like he should be in college appears out of nowhere. "Would you like to dance?" he says. I find him a little suspect, but I brush it off and start to dance with him.

* * *

Santana's POV

I've been in the damn bathroom for hours now, I just can't stop thinking about Brittany. Ever since she came along I've been questioning everything, and now the question is 'Why didn't I yell at her?' Well, I can't stay in here forever.

I walk back in to the kitchen and there's no sign of Brittany. I thought I'd be happy, but instead I'm a little disappointed.

Puck was still downing shots and only looked tipsy at the most. That's one of the reasons I'm dating him. He can keep up with me. Basically he's the guy version of me, and that's why we works so well.

I walk over to him as he sits down an empty shot glass. He looks at me, "Where have you been? Lady problems? Actually I don't wanna know." he says jokingly. We both just smile at each other until someone comes in and yells, " Hey guys, there's some drunk girl dancing with no shirt on!"

Puck shakes his head, " It's probably Brittany, shes been in here getting drinks all night.

Everybody rushes out of the kitchen and into the living room. I run to the makeshift dance floor and see if it really was her. I stand watching some tall ass guy sloppily dance with someone.

I turn to leave when I see blonde hair fly threw the air. 'Oh my Brittany.'

I don't even know what's taking over me, but my feet are moving toward her and I'm throwing people out of my way.

"Brittany, what the hell are you doing?" I grab her, pulling her away from the guy she's dancing with.

Once I grab her I make my way past Puck who looks confused. Before I know it were at the corner of Dave's block. I use my car remote to unlock my car , when Brittany stops me.

"Santana, what are you doing." she asks me in a low voice.

I let her arm go and look at the pavement. "I...uh..seen you with that guy and you didn't have your shirt on, so I got you outta there."

Brittany steps closer, " You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I know but you've been drinking, and..."

"I haven't been... Oh, no I made it look like I had been, but I only drank water I promise." her hand came into my line of vision. Her pinkie was extended so I grab it. I lift my head to look into her eyes. When I seen someone coming toward us.

The figure got larger the closer they got. Once close enough I noticed it was the guy Brittany was dancing with.

He storms over to us, "Ugh, and what do you want?" I say annoyed. He keeps charging toward us without slowing down. I'm not even scared, it's not like he's going to...

He pulls his fist back and throws a punch right at my left eye. It's so fast I can't dodge it. My keys fly out of my hand as I fall to the ground. As a reflex I grab my eye.

I can't even explain the pain. My face hurts and my ego is bruised. This came as a total surprise.

I've been in multiple fights with guys, but none of them ever hit me back .

He grabs Brittany and pulls her back towards the house. Im trying to ignore the pain as I force myself up.

"Hey, you let her go!" I yell trying to sound strong, but I fail as my voice wavers. I walk back over to the guy and before I can even say anything he punches me in my cheek, but his fist is so big i feel it hit the bottom of my eye and the top of my lip, before I fall to the ground once again.

My eyes are starting to swell from his punches, shame and my unshed tears. I can barely see, but I watch as Brittany snatched her arm away from my attacker. He lifted his fist toward he, but she was quicker. She punched him in his ear, and when he lifted his hands to cover it she expertly attacked him forcing him to fall to the concrete. He didn't move, but I could hear his drunkin' heavy breathing.

She walks over to me picks up my keys and helps me over to my car. I sit in the passenger seat and recline back a little as she jogs over to the drivers seat.

"Where do you live?" to sore to talk I grab my gps and type in my address, I make a few mistakes but in time I get it.

Other than my gps the car ride is silent. Once at my house, she pulls into the drive way and parks. I reach to open my door, but she was already opening it from the outside.

She helps me out and into my house. Brittany looks at me and I instantly know, she wants to know where my room is. 'Fuck' " It's upstairs." she gives me a look. Almost like pity but more sincere.

Carefully she bends down to grab the backs of my knees sweeping me off my feet. At the top of the staircase I point to the door down the hall to the left.

She opens the door with ease. Ya know she's really strong, she doesn't even looked fazed by my weight, but then again I can hardly see so what do I know.

Brittany puts me down on my bed. "Lift your arms." to weak to argue i obey. She pulls my shirt off and walks over to my dresser. I miss the contact, but soon enough i feel her put another shirt on me. Then she unbuttons my jeans pulling them off.

I just remembered that she wasnt weraring a shirt. "You can borrow a shirt if you want." I sound so weak. This is not like me at all. As she walks away from me again I move back my sheets and lay down. I hear her shorts fall to the floor.

I snuggle under my comforter and the full extend of my prior ass whoopin' settles in. "Ahh, agh." I cry out in pain.

"What, what." I hear Brittany panicking,but my my body is on fire so it's hard to focus on her. Everything is throbbing. I can even hear my heartbeat in my ears.

The next thing I know I feel her arms around me as she pushes her front into my back. The last time she touched me I felt hot, but this time it felt...different.

M body is still in excruciating pain, but having Brittany hold me seems to be making a difference.

After the throbbing has stopped I can feel Brittany pushing us forward and pulling us back repeatedly, causing us to rock. "What are you doing I asked?" it wasn't that I was uncomfortable,because strangely I wasn't, but it's just wasn't something I'm used to."

"I'm rocking you to sleep. It's how I fall asleep when I've had a bad day."

"Why are you being so nice to me ?" I didn't want to ask, because I'm afraid of the answer.

"You saved me,silly."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have had to save you if I didn't invite you to that party. I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"Santana you didn't do anything wrong okay. Don't blame yourself, he's the one that did this to you." I nod, I know she's right but I still feel guilty.

The rocking is hypnotizing and it's making me tired, it's been one hell of a day. I cuddle further into Brittany and she tightens her grip around me as we both both fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I wake up and expect the sun to hit my eyes, but it doesn't. There are black curtains blocking any light from entering. I was to preoccupied with taking care of Santana to get a good look at her room. I still don't have time as I notice Santana is gone.

I jump up in fear that she woke up feeling sick. I run out in to the hall and check every room, but no Santana. I take the stairs two at a time looking in the living room and in the kitchen,still no Santana. As I enter the dining room I spot a piece of paper with my name on it. I look around as if the walls will tell me what it says. Picking up the paper I read the words.

My eyes start to well up with tears, and in no time they start to fall. I can't believe this is happening. Last night I thought Santana and I made progress, and that we might actually be friends.

I don't want to, but I have to read it again to make sure I read it correctly. Wiping away my tears I read aloud, " I think you should leave." that's it. No explanation, nothing.

* * *

I sit on her living room couch and wait. I must of been sitting here for an hour, but I guess she's not coming back anytime soon so I'll leave. I run up the stairs and put on Quinn's shorts, head back down the stairs and open the door.

As I walk out I bump into Santana. She looks up at me. It's obvious she was in a fight, her face is covered in bruises. All I want to do is help and take care of her. I reach up to grab her chin and look closer at the damage, but I stop myself.

She stares deep into my eyes like she wants to tell me something, but she just stands there silent. I put my hand back down and try not to cry, I run down the stairs off her porch and take off down the block. I don't know where I'm going, and I really don't care. I just need to out run my tears.

The paper told me to leave, but her eyes told me to stay.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. and Let me know what you think. Oh and I'm looking for a Beta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, thank you for reading. Keep up the Reviews, I really appreciate them. :] So here we go...**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Today is a school day, but not one fuck is given. What do I look like walking into school looking like this? Plus it's not like my parents are home to catch me. They're at some medical convention in Washington. I'll just call in pretending to be my mom later, it's not like it'll the first time.

I'm cuddled up in the living room on the love seat, thinking. No matter what I try to think about I'm always brought back to, 'Brittany ran away from me'. Many people have run away from me, most of them scared and crying, but this time it was different. When she left it felt like something was pulling down on my heart, which I found weird because I didn't know I had one.

I know what I did to Britt was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Last night I got my ass handed to me in front of her and it was embarrassing. Not only that, _she _knocked _him _out. Personally I wanna know how the hell she pulled that one off. Yeah, she has some really toned thighs and calves, not that I've noticed, it's just she uhh… she, look the point is she's got muscle, but not nearly enough to KO a guy that size.

That girl has some secrets and I wanna know them all, but most of all I want her to tell me. It's incredibly hard for me to trust people, but I think I can learn to trust her, and hopefully she can learn to trust me. I thought we made progress yesterday, but then that big ass douchbag came out of nowhere and ruined everything.

Truth is my biggest regret is sending her away. It was just weird to have someone… uhh, what's the word I'm looking for.

'_Shit!_' She cares. I practically jump to my feet, definitely forgetting my body is in no shape for that, I wince at the pain. I'm glad no one is here to see me have an epiphany. Suddenly everything makes since. That look she gave me last night wasn't pity, it was compassion. She didn't feel bad for me, she felt bad with me. I am so stupid, and I need to apologize.

I slowly make my way up the stairs, I'm hurt but I'm sure it looks worse than it really is. Once in my room I look at my clock then start to change my clothes. It's 5 o'clock and I don't have Brittany's phone number, so I'll catch her after practice. I'm in my underwear, so I figure now's as good a time as any to look at the damage.

Walking up to the mirror of my vanity, I turn and see all the bruises on the right and left sides of my body. A few more run down my back. I assume these are from falling to the ground. There aren't many, and honestly they don't hurt unless you touch them. My body does ache, but not because of the bruises.

Looking up at my face, my eyes are both open, so that's good. I tell myself 'It's not that bad', but who am I trying to fool? I look like shit. Bruises cover most of it, but it could be worse.

By instinct I raise my hand to touch them, just like Brittany had tried. "I bet Brittany doesn't like my face now." I say to myself.

Something shiny caught my eye through the mirror. I turn around and see…

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Where are my keys?" Quinn just stared at me and shrugged as I frantically search my pockets. After I left Santana's house this morning, I ended up at my house, got dressed and walked to school. I showed up late, but hey at least I came.

"I don't know. Did you leave them at the party?"

"No, I don't think so. I had them when I started dancing." Quinn seemed to be thinking.

"Well, where'd you go after the party? Maybe you left it there."

"The only place I went after was to…Shit!" Mentally I hate myself right now. 'Did I really leave my keys at Santana's house?'

I look over at Quinn who is smiling.

"What?"

Laughing, "By that look on your face, you don't need my help anymore." She just continued her laughing as she passes me on her walk down the hall. The bell rings, and I look up at the digital clock. It was 4:55, time for volleyball practice.

* * *

Practice ended about 10 minutes ago, I'm just leaving because I had to stay behind and get my jersey,spandex, knee pads and shoes. Red really isn't my color, but what can I do.

As I walk into the student parking lot I realize I left my freakin' keys at Santana's house. I would ask Quinn to go pick them up, but then she'd know where I was last night. Santana obviously doesn't want me near her so maybe if I go get them myself it wouldn't take long.

I don't have my car, and I didn't see Santana at school, not that I was looking, so I'll walk to her house and get my keys.

On my walk all I could do was think, and no matter what I thought about I couldn't help but be brought back to one thought. 'Why'd she look like she wanted me to stay?' All I did last night was hold her. I showed her I cared, and all she did was push me away. "Wait!" I say to no one as I stop in the middle of the street I was crossing.

Could it be possible that Santana doesn't recognize compassion? Could it actually be possible that McKinley's head cheerleader, most popular girl in school who _has_ a boyfriend has never been shown love? Not that I love her or anything, it's just that…I uhh. Look the point is that she doesn't know what being cared for feels like.

I feel bad for her. She must have parents that care about her, everyone does right?

As I start to walk again I see a car coming towards me out of the corner of my eye, and it's not slowing down. Now this is where a smart person would run out of the way, but like I've been told many times, I'm not that smart. I stand here about to watch a car run over me. It gets closer and closer, but I can't move. My feet are rooted to the ground; I close my eyes as I hear the car come to a screeching halt.

My eyes open and I notice the car is mere centimeters away from me. That was close. I'm thankful I'm alive, but I'm pissed that I almost got hit. Yeah they could argue that I was standing in the road, but they obviously weren't paying attention either. Plus, 'You almost ran me over with your car', is more believable then 'You almost ran my car over with your body'. Whatever, it makes since in my head.

I walk up to the tinted window of a red Ferrari California, I know that because my dad… Well let's just say he knew a guy that had one, and knock on the window. I'll admit this is one hell of a car, but that doesn't give anyone the right to just almost run over whoever they want.

The cars occupant barely rolls down the window, "Hey, what the hell is your problem. You can't just…." My speech was cut short when the window was completely down. "Santana?" 'Well damn, she must be angrier than I thought if she attempted to run me down.

Her eyes are covered with large dark sunglasses, like she was hiding something. I knew she was hiding her bruises, but I also know she's hiding something else. Exactly what, I don't know, but I hope one day she'll trust me enough to tell me. "Hey Britt, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I wasn't paying attention and then I tried to stop, and thank God I didn't hit, because I don't know what I'd do without you." She was rambling so I didn't catch it all, but I think she said she didn't know what she'd do without me.

The minute I saw her all anger left my body. I remember my prior revelation, and if I heard what I think I did, it seems that not only was I right about her not knowing compassion, but that she wants, no needs it from me. I can't deny her that.

I bend my legs at the knees by the side of Santana's car. I must not have noticed it last night because I was too busy thinking about other things. I carefully reach inside the car and pull the glasses off her face. She turns her head looking away. This time when I lifted my hand to see her face I didn't stop myself. She reached up and caressed the back of my hand, but didn't turn towards me. "Please Santana! You can trust me." The caresses on my hand stopped. From my angle she closed her eyes. She turned her head toward me, and her already closed eyes tightened. I could see she was having an inward battle with herself. I waited patiently. A few seconds later she let out a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"I trust you."

I was shocked. The last time I showed her I cared, she left. Now she seemed to be coming to terms with it. When she turned her head my hand lost contact with her face, but it still hovered near. She gently grabbed my hand and led it to her face causing me to cup it. Instantly she leaned into the embrace. Her eyes never left mine. I looked away to inspect her bruises, but I still felt her eyes on me.

Once I'm done I just let my thumb run over her smooth skin. We were in our own little world until a car started to honk, "Hey! Move outta the middle of the road!" Santana rolls her eyes, and I giggle.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I… uhh found your keys, in my room. I smile wider then I frown.

"I don't know where my car is." Santana looked down bashfully before looking back at me.

"I could drive you there, if you want." I nod and walk over to the passenger side. My door was being pushed open from the inside. I sat down and smiled my thank you to her. She gave me the nod this time and drove off.

* * *

The ride over here was quite, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We stole glances every once in a while, but it was nice to see her just be. Not mad, sad or angry just, Santana.

"Britt?"

"Huh?" I look at her.

"Where here." She points to my car. I look at it then back at her. I don't want to get out, and by the way she looks I can tell she doesn't want me to go either, but what am I supposed to do?

"Okay." She hands me my keys, and I get out of her car. As I walk over to it I mentally slap myself, 'okay' really. I open my door and wave back at Santana. Once my body is comfortably in my white Ford Kuga, she drives off.

All day I couldn't wait to get my car back and stay away from Santana, but then the last 10 minutes happened, and everything changed. I want nothing more than to be back with her. To me it looks like there's only one thing to do.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I got home like three hours ago, and it's a little after nine. I've eaten, taken a shower, and came back downstairs to eat a cherry Popsicle. I walk from the kitchen to my designated 'think' spot on the love seat. Only this time the thought I keep thinking is how I wish I could have been more aggressive and asked Brittany to stay, but I didn't and it's not like she's gonna come…

"Ugh, who the hell could that be?" I said annoyed.

Finishing my Popsicle I throw the stick in the small trash can by the door. Whoever this is, is about to get a mouthful. I plan on making this dramatic, since I have no other form of human entertainment.

It's too dark to see who it is through the side window, so I turn on the porch light then swing the door open, "Whaaa..." Damn, I didn't see that coming. "Brittany?"

"Yeah. Hi." She said timidly. "I came over because I honestly didn't want to be away from you." I couldn't help but to just look at her. "I must sound like a creeper. I'm just gonna go." She starts to walk away from me. "I'm so stupid." She says under her breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, but I did. Before I knew it I'm standing on my porch with my hand on Brittany's wrist. She turns around, "Don't say that. You're not stupid, Britt. You're amazing, and you should know that."

The look she's giving me now is completely different from before. She's looking at me like I just made her day. 'Damn' ya know for someone who claims to be perceptive, when it comes to Brittany I'm a little slow. Based off what that loser said to her in Spanish, she must not hear she's not stupid a lot. The look in her eye feels like want, no need. She needs me to make her feel smart, and I can't deny her that.

"You just see the world differently, and I like that about you." She smiled even wider.

That smile will be the death of me. The way the porch light eliminates her golden hair and how her eyes glow with enthusiasm, I can't help but to blush at how gorgeous she is. I fell like there is no reason to hide or deny myself any longer.

"Britt." I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. Things are about to get serious, and I think she knows that. Her smile falters as she stares into my eyes, silently begging me to continue. "I know I've only known you for two days, and a rough two at that," we giggle, "but I want you to know that I really…"

A car comes out of nowhere and honks. 'Fuck!' I look away from Brittany and at the obnoxious asshole in the car.

It's like the universe doesn't want me to be happy. That asshole is Puck. My boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it took longer than usual to update, but I've been reading the reviews and decided to spend more time fixing what some of you didn't like, starting with this chapter. A few things were drawn to my attention, so I tried to fix that. And if all goes well I will have another chapter up by this weekend. Thanks for all of the comments, keep them coming, they really do help. Let me know if you like it this way or the other way better. Enjoy :]

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Why is it that every time I come close to doing anything important with Brittany someone has to come and fuck it up, and it's usually Puck.

Brittany stares at me, like I'm supposed to have the answers, but I don't. I have absolutely no idea why he's here right now.

Puck gets out of his black Chevrolet Camaro, waving his hands like an idiot. Does he seriously think that I can't see or hear him? I roll my eyes and look back at Brittany. Her face was once full of hope, and it still is, just weaker. I think we both know that I can't tell her what I wanted, and to be honest I'm glad, because I know what I want to say, I just don't know how to say it.

I decide that ignoring Puck will be my best option.

"You were saying something." Brittany looks so hopeful, and I don't want to disappoint her.

"Yes, I was saying…."

"Hey ladies, am I interrupting something?" I cut my eyes over at Puck. As if honking, and waving his hands in the air, just weren't enough."

"Yeah, you kind of are." Annoyed didn't even begin to describe my feelings right now.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Puck's joking manner is completely gone. Immediately I wrap my arms around myself, and look at Brittany. She was of no help right now. Her head was low and looking in off into the distance, hoping not to get pulled into this conversation. I want to answer, but what am I supposed to say, _'Oh, after the party last night, I got my ass beat by a guy three times my size.'_ Something's telling me that that is a dumb ass idea. Instead of answering I copy Brittany.

"Santana! What happened to your face?" The intensity in his voice scares me into looking him in the eye. I can't hold the contact; it feels like he was acting like my father should.

"Why do you even care?" I tense up. Brittany and I look at each other, but I look away. Her eyes make me weak.

"Because you're my best friend, and I'd do anything to protect you. I thought you knew that, but I guess not." He says as the vain in his neck threatens to pop.

"Puck, I don't need you to fight for me, I can handle it myself."

"Yeah, I can see that." He scoffs and tries to touch my face.

"Don't touch me!" I slap away his hand.

"Why are you being so damn difficult?"

"Because I…" I look to find Brittany's eyes. They were the only thing that could get me through what I'm about to say, but they're not there. She's gone.

'_Where could she have gone?'_ Puck and I turn as we hear a car door shut. I look and see that it's Brittany. Without a thought I run down off the porch.

She starts her engine and starts to pull away. "Britt, wait. Stop!" She didn't even look at me as she sped down the street. My vision is blurred with unshed tears, but I try to clear them, with no luck.

If you would have asked me ten minutes ago how tonight was going to end, this wouldn't even be close. I wouldn't have told you that I'd be standing in the middle of the road watching Brittany leave me, again. But it's not ten minutes ago.

My posture starts to relax and soften as I watch her car turn out of sight. Then I snap my head up, stiffen my body once again, and stalked all the way back to my porch.

Puck stood there with his arms crossed, "So, are you gonna tell me who…"

"Shut up!" his eyes went wide. "You're really starting to piss me off, not to mention that you're ruining my life."

"Ruining your life? If anything I've been saving it."

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "And you know I'm right, but if you think I'm ruining your life then let's break up."

"No!" I didn't mean for that to sound so urgent. "I need you." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" a smirk evident in his voice.

Looking down I repeated myself.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Did you say that you need me?" his voice mocks me as his chest jumps with laughter.

"If you heard me then why did you make me repeat it?" I playfully punch his arm.

"When is this moment ever going to happen again?" He says while lifting his eyebrow, tilting his head and pursing his lips. "Now that I think about it, I'm gonna take a moment to let this set in." taking a deep breath he closes his eyes and grins. I let him have his little moment, before I have to bring him back to reality.

"Puck. Puck!" laughing as he opens his eyes I receive a genuine smile. It's contagious. "I need you, okay. And I really appreciate what you've been doing for me. We both know you're my only real friend, so thanks for keeping my secret." Puck places his fingertips over the center of his chest, while batting his eyelashes, feigning sentiment. As I roll my eyes, I let out a laugh. We both just laugh for a while. "You're such a loser, but you're my loser." Strong arms gently wrap around me, in silence. Here I feel safe. "Thanks, again."

"That's what best friends are for?"

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

After leaving Santana's house I'm left cold and lonely. My knuckles are ghostly white and gripping the steering wheel as I let my car take me where it pleases. The rhythm of my heart is irregular, and uncomfortable. I can feel a puddle accumulating and soaking into the fabric on my jeans. Trying not to cry at this point is useless. What else can I do? I went to her house with '_intentions_', all the while knowing she had a boyfriend.

I don't know how long I've been driving, but I pull over. All these tears are clouding my vision. Looking up I take in my surrounding. Scoffing and letting out a little laugh at my location, I get out of my car.

Walking up the steps I check my phone to get the time. It's only 10, so it's not too late at night. I knock afraid that I could wake her parents. Fortunately she was the one to answer the door.

"Brittany?" I lift my head and give the best smile I can, which isn't much. "Come in, Come in." she says ushering me into her house.

I now sit on a plush comforter, with the feeling of Quinn's eyes on me. We sit in silence for some time, before she speaks. "Britt, I know you might not want to talk about what is bothering you, but I'm here for you."

I cover my face with my hands, as my shoulders tremble. Once my crying is under control I let my hands fall to my lap. "I just don't want you to judge me." I look into her eyes and only see tenderness.

"I like having you as a friend, and I don't want to do anything to ruin that. I wouldn't judge you." I continue my search for anything untrusting, and find nothing.

A small sigh is released from my body. Quinn's warm encouraging smile is becoming too much. Looking down, I fiddle with my fingers. "Quinn, I… I like girls."

I slowly elevate my head and see that Quinn's face remains unchanged. I fidget and further explain, "I like girls, but I like boys too, it's just that…" Quinn's arms make their way around me.

"Brittany, it's okay." Tears escaped from my eyes with more force then before. "I'm honored you told me, this must have been hard for you." She whispers into my hair.

Eventually we let go of each other. "There's something else I want to tell you." I look into her eyes, and wipe my tears. "I think I like Santana."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." She tilts her head and scrunches her face, then relaxes it. "Is she gay?"

Shrugging my shoulders I answer, "No? She has a boyfriend."

"You don't sound so sure about that."

My shoulders are hunched and my head bowed as I pick at the seams of the comforter, "Well, I think she likes me too, but it doesn't matter. She's dating Puck." I shake my head.

"So?" I look up at Quinn.

"You say it like it's that simple."

"Because it is."

"Quinn! I can't just break them up."

"Look Brittany, Puck cheats on Santana like nobody's business, trust me." She says looking away. Soon her eyes find mine again, and the left side of her lip stretches up as her once bright green eyes are darker. "I've got an idea."

"Something's telling me I'm not going to like this."

"Hear me out. Okay, so what if we make Santana catch Puck cheating on her."

I stare at her in disbelief. "How could you even suggest such an awful idea?"

"He's a cheater anyways." She sighs. "Look at it this way. Do you want Santana to get cheated on?"

Relaxing my posture I reply, "No, but…"

"But nothing. He will continue to cheat on her if something isn't done. Plus I think she likes you."

"Quinn I don't think… Wait, what?" Quinn flashes her smile at me.

"I think she likes you. It would explain so much. She treats you differently. Like at the party, if you were anyone else she would have went crazy, but she didn't. I think she thinks you're special Brittany."

I look down as the corners of my lips rise and my cheeks start turning pink. The thought of Santana thinking I'm special is all I can think about.

"I don't want to hurt her, Quinn."

As I lift my head Quinn's head nods in approval. "I agree, but if you do this now, it will save her from being hurt later."

Everything she's saying makes sense, and I really do just want to help Santana. Not only that, I can't tell her that Puck's cheating, she'll think I'm a liar and hate me. I don't know what I'd do if she hated me, so I have to do this. "I guess, but only if it's to help Santana." Quinn's eyes brighten again as she pulls me back into another hug. I'm still not sure about this, but it seems like my only option.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"San, what's bothering you?" Puck says. I shift on my couch and look away from him. My butts starting to go numb and his stare is lingering on my skin. I throw my hair over my right shoulder and play with the ends hanging over my left.

"Nothing is bothering me." I continue my actions, as Puck looks unfazed.

"You're playing with your hair." I let my hands fall into my lap. "So, like I was saying, what's wrong?" he laughs.

A sigh is released from behind my lips. "I like her."

"Okay, now tell me something I don't know."

"Wait. You know?" he continues his laughing.

"Santana, I've been covering for you for like three years now. You can't hide anything from me. Plus I see the way you are around her."

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and my smile is too big to hide. "Is it that obvious?" I can't help but laugh at myself.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm happy for you. I know that this whole lesbian thing has been hard."

"It has been, and still is. That's why we can't break up. I still need you to cover for me. Which reminds me. You need to stop sleeping around so much, and be more careful where you flirt. If you get caught and I stay with you I'm going to look stupid.

"Hey now, that wasn't part of our agreement." My eyes are glued to his as I give the best glare I can. He rolls his eyes and laughs. "But, I guess I could be more careful."

My eyes relax and my lips turn up once again. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'm your lezbro, and it's my pleasure."

I throw one of the pillows on the couch at his head. "Don't call yourself that, you loser."

He runs his hand through his Mohawk, "Why not, that's what I am." I just shake my head.

"Can I ask you something though?" he asks in a voice an octave lower than usual. My body stiffens and I send him a nod. "You've only known Brittany for two days; don't you think you're rushing things?"

"That coming from the guy that's slept with half of McKinley."

"Santana, I'm just saying I've never seen you like this before. She must make you really happy, huh?"

I relax at the question; I look up at Puck and shrug my shoulders. "It's like I've been waiting to be happy, and I'm not waiting anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thanks for being patient. I know I'm a few days late, but I have good news. I already wrote ch. 8 so I'll update within a few days. also this is the longest chapter I've written so far.. (I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not):]**

**Don't forget to Review. :] And a special thanks to everyone who has Favorited, Alerted, Reviewed, ect... It really is appreciated.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Have you ever woken up and just laid on your back with your eye's closed basking in how good life is? I have, in fact that's what I'm doing on this beautiful Friday morning. Life's pretty good right now, and I could get used to this.

Or if you haven't, have you ever woken up smiling? Dreams so full of all the things you wish were your reality? Well that's how I felt last night as I dreamed of a tall blonde named Brittany. Ever since I've met her like two weeks ago I haven't been able to say her name without smiling. Try it.

Brittany.

See, I told you.

The best part of this dream is that it feels like I'm still dreaming. Like it's real. I can practically fell toned thighs straddling my hips. It's almost like I can feel eyes on my body, but not the warm comforting ones I imagine. I try to open my eyes, but the light in my room is almost blinding. Eventually I opt to just keep them closed, it's not like I'm going to school today. Then the weirdest shit happens. As I try to sit up my body is pinned down at the waist. My eyes shoot open and I see… "Puck! What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!" He looks at me and smiles, not moving.

"Santana, get your lazy ass outta bed! We're going to school." I push him off me and slide off my bed.

"I'm not going to school, so feel free to get the fuck out!"

Pucks hands are raised in defense, "Hey, hey now. Why all the hostility? Just a second ago you had a giant smile on your face now you're all PMS." He bounces off my bed and walks over to me with a grin and raised brows.

My arms cross my chest as I shift my weight onto my left foot. "What are you smiling at Puckerman?"

His grin is slowly grows into a full blown smile. Wiggling his eyebrows he pokes me repeatedly in the stomach. "Did you think I was Brittany?" Hints of red rose into my cheeks.

I slap his hands away. "No. Of course not, why would I think you were Brittany." I get the feeling that my hair needs to be fixed, so I rake through it with a shy smile.

"Santana, how long have I known you?" I shrug my shoulders and look to the floor. "Long enough to know all of your little habits."

"What's that have to do with anything."

"It means that I know you play with your hair when you're nervous, or hiding something. Which means you thought I was Brittany. Which means you had a dream that she was straddling you." That goofy ass smiles back. "Which means you had a dream that you and Brittany were having…?"

"Okay, shut up." I couldn't let him finish. "What I dream about is none of your damn business. Anyways why are you here in the first place?" I stopped playing with my hair and made a mental note to stop doing that.

"Well," he turns and plops onto my bed. "I came to take you to school."

I shake my head furiously, "I'm not going. I still look like shit."

"Look Santana, you can barely see any bruising. Plus, you can't just not go. Now, go put on some make up and get dressed." He shoos me away to my closet, but I don't move.

"You really think you can just come in here and demand shit? Puck, I don't have time for this. I'm not going and that's that." My covers seem to be calling me, and I will not deny them.

The room is completely silent. For a second I thought Puck left, but just as I cuddle further into my blanket I hear him clear his throat. I roll my eyes and look up at him.

"Santana Brittany has been asking about you." I sit up immediately.

"You dick! Why didn't you tell me that first?" I throw a pillow at him, as I look at him in disbelief.

"I didn't think it was important." He shrugged his shoulder.

"What did she say?" Rolling my eyes I jump out of bed and search through my closet.

"All she said was she hadn't seen you in a while and she wanted to know if you were okay." I shoot him a death glare. Puck's my best friend but he really is clueless sometimes. Finally I find something to wear and put it on as Puck turns his back. He peeks a few times, but who wouldn't, I'm hot.

* * *

It feels different walking down the halls of McKinley, especially not wearing my cheerio's uniform. Coach Sue said, "You can wear it, when you're fit to lead." Then she demoted me to the bottom of the pyramid. That's lower than Quinn. I hate Quinn. I know I'm not supposed to hate her, but I do. Saying I don't like, just doesn't explain how much I loathe her.

Everyone is staring at me, giving me weird looks. I shrug it off because they're low life losers, and they mean nothing to me. At the end of the hall I see someone who does mean something to me, Brittany. Smiling, I stop myself from running to her. I haven't seen her in like 2 weeks. I still don't have her number, she hasn't come by, and I wasn't leaving my house.

As I speed walk toward her I stop. I realize that if she really wanted to talk to me she could have stopped by or gotten my number from someone, but didn't. The thought of the last time I seen her pops up into my mind. The last time I seen Brittany, Puck and I were fighting on my porch. To her it must have looked like my caring boyfriend, was pissed because I got beat up. All of that is true, except the boyfriend part. Plus she must feel guilty, because I got beat up defending her.

I walk by her and smile, her face is a mixture of shock and, yup, guilt. Puck was right about my bruises, they are barely noticeable, so she shouldn't feel guilty if I'm better. So what does she have to feel guilty for? Maybe it was the fight. My face falters as I look at her with a raised brow, confused. She didn't wave, didn't say hi. She just stood there.

Before I could get to her I get cut off by a walking afro. I roll my eyes and prepare to go ape shit on Jacob. "What, Israel?"

"Well, I've been looking for you over the past week…"

"I'm sure you have. Now get to the point." I say cutting him off.

"I… I just came to tell you that the first Volleyball game is on Monday. Not this one coming but the next."

"Ok?"

"You have to take pictures of it, remember?" Shit I forgot.

"Yeah, I remembered now get lost." As Jacob ran off I look back to where Brittany was standing, but she was gone. Oh well I'll see her later.

Before I could take a step, Puck walks up. "Hey, so there's a party tonight."

"Alright, have fun." He starts to laugh, then stops abruptly.

"You're funny, but no. You're going. Say you'll be there."

Rolling my eyes I look at him. "Fine. I'll be there." He does a little happy dance as he makes his way down the corridor.

I shrug my shoulders and continue with my day, maybe Brittany will be at the party, and I can tell her she doesn't need to feel guilty.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Quinn, I feel guilty." I really can't believe that I agreed to set Puck up. The more I think about it the dumber it sounds.

I've tried looking for Santana at school to just tell her, but she never showed up. Then I tried talking to Puck and he was no help, but today when I finally seen her I thought I saw a ghost, then immediately felt full of guilt, and chickened out.

Quinn's all gung ho on breaking them up, and now I'm unsure. Now every time I try to tell her I don't wanna do it she talks me back into it. I just have to keep my ground and be strong.

"Quinn?" she turned her head from her closet to look at me.

"Hmm?"

I take a deep breath preparing myself. "I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean he might cheat on her but this isn't right."

She rolls her eyed as she walks over to the bed. "Brittany, we don't have time for doubts. Puck and Santana should break up."

"Yeah, but why." she takes the seat to the right of me and sighs.

"Britt we've been over this a million times. He is a cheater, and deserves to be dumped."

Quinn gives me _that_ look. Everyone gives me _that _look, as if I should just stop being stupid and agree, no questions asked. I hate that, but it always seems to hurt my feelings.

I look down and play with my shoe strings. "I just don't want Santana to hate me."

A warm hand is placed on top of mine. I look up and I'm met with bright green eyes. "She needs to know what's going on, and this is the only way."

I nod and she gets up and walks back over to the closet. _'So much for being strong.'_ A few minute of silence falls over us. Let me try again. "But..." she lazily turns around.

"But what?" there wasn't anger in her voice, only annoyance.

"I just don't understand why we're..."

"Brittany..."

"No I know, I just don't know why you care so much. Like why _you _want them to breakup?" Quinn seemed to think about this for a while.

"I'm just looking out for you. I see how much you like Santana, but if you don't want to we won't.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I just can't believe it was that easy. "Plus," she says as she turns her back towards me. "She has been avoiding you, so maybe she really doesn't care if Puck sleeps around on her."

I stand up off the bed with unshed tears in my eyes, "You don't have to be so mean." She wasn't avoiding me she just hasn't spoken to me in a couple of weeks.

Quinn turns around once more and steps in front of me. "Britt, I didn't mean it. I was trying to help." she grabs my bag off the ground and puts it my hands. "Why don't you go home, freshen up and I'll be over to pick you up for the party later." she sent me a smile as I nodded. I open her bedroom door and close it behind me.

I check my front pockets for my phone, and nothing. I reach for the door handle but stop as I hear Quinn's voice. "Hey, I'm gonna need your help...Santana... Yeah, okay I'll see you tonight then... Bye."

'What is she up to', I start to wonder. I open the door and say, "My phone." as I point to her night stand. She nods and I grab it before smiling and leaving her house. 'She's up to something; I know it, but what?'

* * *

Quinn finally came to pick me up like 10 minutes ago, but I'm so glad that I didn't have to wear her clothes like last time. I really don't want tonight to be like my first party at McKinley. We all know how well that went.

Now that we're here I want to keep an eye on Quinn, because she's been acting shady. "Hey, Britt I'm going to go outside for a second. Will you be okay?" I nod and turn back to kitchen counter. My eyes strain as I try to watch her leave without turning my head. Once she's out of my peripheral vision, I creep up to the kitchens doorway and watch her look around suspiciously, before exiting the front door. I practically run through all of the people until I get to the front window. I pull the curtains back and see Quinn standing in front of a dark car speaking to an anonymous driver, through a rolled down window.

"What the hell is she up to?"

"What is who up to?" I jump and shut the curtains with urgency. Turning around I hold my hand on my chest, in fear. Looking up I see Santana smiling at me and staring into my eyes. She's so pretty.

"Hi." I say with a weak smile. I sit properly on the couch and pat it so Santana can sit next to me.

"So…? What are you doing here all alone?" I just smile, because honestly I don't remember.

She smiles back and we just stare at each other for a while, as if everything between us is fine. I guess it really doesn't matter because here we are not arguing, yelling or crying. Neither of us are apologizing or going on a breathless rant about the past. This probably is the only time this has ever happened since we met.

Santana breaks eye contact and the silence by pulling her phone out of her pocket. She fumbles with it for a second before looking up at me. Her head is still slightly bowed, but I could see the unsure look in her eyes. I give her an encouraging smile and turn my body towards hers. Letting out a sigh she says, "I was wondering if I could have your number?" she lifts her head and holds out her phone. I look down at her phone, the back to her face, and burst out laughing.

I laughed much longer than I should have, because her head was bowed again and her cheeks a bright shade of red. I stop laughing and place my hand on her thigh. My other hand cups her face gently turning it so I can look into her eyes. Even though her face is positioned to look at me, she avoids eye contact. "I wasn't laughing because you can't have it. I was laughing because it took you long enough to ask for it." I take her phone and put my number in it, before handing it back.

Her eyes finally find mine and I realize I still haven't moved my hand from her face. I rub the pad of my thumb over the soft skin, and smile. She lifts her hand and intertwines our fingers, before bringing them down to rest between us on the couch.

"Brittany, I need to tell you something."

"Oh shit!" I start to panic. "How could I forget?" I see the worry in her eyes, but I have ignore it. I need to tell her before she finds out herself.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I'm starting to get worried. Brittany looks me straight in the eyes and asks, "Where's Puck?"

I really don't understand what he has to do with anything, and I'm left even more confused. My face must have given me away, because she continues. "Don't think about why I need to know, just tell me where he is." The seriousness in her voice is scaring me, but I answer anyways. "I don't know. We didn't come together, but that's what I wanted to tell you. Puck and I… we…"

Just as I was about to tell her about the arrangement I have with Puck, someone interrupts us, "Santana." I roll my eyes and look at them. I realize that half the people who were in the living room were gone. "What do you want Berry? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation?"

"Yeah, but I just thought that you would want to see what Pucks doing."

I'm a little interested in what she's talking about and in who invited her. "And why would I want to know what Pucks doing?" I ask sounding irritated.

The girl looked scared, as if what she was going to tell me was going to result in her getting yelled at. Which that's usually how these things work out, but now I want to know. "Maybe I should say _who _Puck is doing." I jump up off the couch letting go of Brittany's hand and stare at the hobbit.

"Where?" I yell at her. I told that asshole to not sleep with other people where he could get caught. She points to the stairs and starts walking. I turn to follow behind her, but I'm being held back. I turn around and see Brittany crying. "Brittany, what are you doing." I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, but before I could apologize she starts talking.

"Santana I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would go through with it. She told me that we weren't going to do it anymore…"

I look at her with my eyebrows furrowed, "We wouldn't do what? Who is we?" What the fuck is she talking about? She's making me nervous and I don't like it, at all.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't know…" Brittany was cut off by Rachel.

"Santana are you coming." She yelled from the middle of the staircase. I pull my arm away from the blonde before running up the stairs.

Once at the top it seemed like everyone at the party was in this one hallway. They all snickered and whispered outside of a closed door. I step in front of Rachel and push everyone out of my way until I stand in front of the door that holds everyone's attention. I reach to open the door when Brittany slides in-between it and me. "Brittany, can you move out of the way?" I grab the knob, but she stops me placing her hand on top of mine.

Everyone is quite, and all I can here is a moan come from the other side of the door.

"Don't go in there, please."

"Why not?" I try to remove my hand from the door, but Brittany's grip gets tighter. Again I try pulling my hand out causing me to accidently turn the knob. Brittany and I both fall in.

Gasps fill the hall and the room. I fell on right on top of Brittany. Any other day I would have laughed or made a joke, but now wasn't the time. I stand up and look on to the bed, where Quinn straddles Puck.

"Oh my God Santana, I'm sorry." Puck says as he practically throws Quinn off of him. I just look at him in shock.

"Santana, I'm sorry." I hear Brittany say as she stands up.

"Wait." Everything she was saying before came rushing into my brain, and starts making since. She tried to stop me because she knew. "You knew about this?" I yelled.

I was pissed Puck was so careless, but I was hurt because Brittany knew. "No….. Well yes I did, but Quinn said we wouldn't try to break you guys…"

I had to cut her off. There goes that we again. Why does she keep saying we unless… no. She wouldn't.

I don't want to sound broken, but that's how I feel right now. "B, did you plan this?" She bows her head and sobs audibly through her hands. I choke on a sob, and tears rush to the front of my eyes, but I refuse to cry here.

I look away from Brittany, and at Quinn. "Why?" she didn't even look sorry. She grabbed a hold of Pucks arm only for him to pull it away. "Puck…" I swallow the last bit of spit in my throat, leaving it completely dry. I don't want to ask, but I have to. "Did you about this?" He shakes his head violently and opens his mouth. I put up my hand, causing him to shut it and look at the sheets.

"Well Quinn…he's all yours." I look back over to Brittany who's still crying. "Are you happy now?" her sobs only get louder, and it takes every ounce of energy in my body not to care.

Taking a deep breath I turn around with my head held high and walk out of the room. Everyone parts like I'm Jesus and the hall is the Red Sea. Once I get downstairs I run out the front door and to my car.

I swing the door to my room open and slam it shut. I angrily strip down to my underwear, so that my body resembles the way I felt in front of everyone at the party. I climb onto my bed grabbing one of my pillows to cuddle, not even bothering to cover myself up. My body begins to shake, whether it's because I'm cold or the force of the water that falls from my eyes by the gallon, I'm not sure. But it's probably both. I can hear my phone vibrate on the floor. Tears escape my eyes with more urgency than before.

I trusted Puck, and believed in Brittany. Quinn, uck, I hated that bitch since day one. I expected something like this from her, but I _never_ though the other two would_ ever_ do anything like this. They were supposed to be my friends, but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

The sun hits my eyelids waking me, but I refuse to open my eyes. What's the point; my so called 'best friend' and the girl I like or liked betray me. This is complete Bullshit.

Have you ever woken up and asked yourself 'When did my life get so fucked up?' Well it seems to be the only thing I can think about. What did I do to deserve this? I mean I know I've been a bitch, to just about every person I've ever met, but karma didn't have to bite me in the ass so damn hard.

As I yawn I feel the residue from my dried tears crack on my face. Wincing at the pain I swing my feet off my bed and onto the floor. Just as my toes are surrounded by the plush of my carpet, I hear my phone vibrate. I don't want to be persuaded into forgiving them just yet, but I am interested in what they have to say for themselves.

I reach down and grab my phone out of my pants pocket and unlock it. My eyes widen at how many missed calls and messages I have. I want to be strong, so I delete everything. Every call, text, voicemail, email, everything has to go. Once my history is cleared, my phone vibrates in my hands. 'Why are they making this so hard? I couldn't help but read this one. I look at who the message is from "Britt Britt". I put my phone down on my bed and stare at it as it vibrates a couple more times. A few minutes pass and I let my curiosity get the better of me. I shake my head free of all thoughts and open the message.

"I know you hate me and I deserve it. But since you won't talk to me I'll give you some space to figure stuff out. No matter what you decide I'll respect your decision. Just know that really I am sorry."

Wow. I mean what else can I say about that. These texts make me actually feel bad for not forgiving her. I turn my phone off without replying, and throw it on my bed before I leave my room. It's gonna take more than 'I'm sorry' for me to forgive them. If I forgive them.

* * *

So I have a few questions for you guys.

Do you guy's think I rush through the story? Should Santana forgive them? Oh and did you smile when you said Brittany at the beginning? Do you like the interactive questions in the story….?

Okay, so let me know what you think. Review, Alert, Favorite, please. :] Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so here it is as promised, chapter 8…Enjoy :]**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Brittany's been trying to contact me all week, but I couldn't give in like I wanted to. She really did seem sorry. No. She went behind my back and ruined my fake relationship. I sound so ridiculous, if I would have told her the truth none of this would be happening. And on top of everything else I have to take pictures of her playing Volleyball today.

Just as I rid my mind of all things Brittany, I see her walk around the corner in a long sleeved white and red jersey, and the shortest, tightest black spandex. If I'd known that girls were allowed to wear this and call it a uniform, I would have been at a lot more Volleyball games. Brittany fills out those spandex, like they were made for her. Her legs look a mile long and I can't help but to stare. Shaking my head and clearing my thoughts I remind myself that I can't give into her. She hurt me.

She must have seen me looking at her because now she's standing in front of me. I have to stop her before she says anything, because all she has to do is pout and I'd give in.

Before she could even open her mouth I spoke, "Brittany, I really don't want to talk to you right now. Can you just leave?" I don't think I've ever wanted to cry more in my life than do right now.

I walk around her looking at the ground, but soon I see her shoes right back in front of me. I let out a sigh. "No!" I look up. The power in her voice scares me. She looks from left to right then back to me as she lowers her voice.

"Santana, I said I would give you space, I get that, but this is getting ridiculous. You haven't said one word to me in over a week." She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "I know what I did was wrong, But I really just want to talk about what _really_ happened. I didn't even…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Miss Santana Lopez_." As if I needed another reason to want to run away, here comes Savannah Lucas. Wearing a short sleeved light blue and black volleyball jersey. I try to give her a bitch glare, but I'm too tired.

"What Savannah?" I roll my eyes. I'll never be too tired to be annoyed. Especially by this bitch.

"It's been awhile. I haven't seen you since…" she feigns thought. "Oh yeah that's right. I haven't seen you since we use to fool around." She wiggles her eyebrows and grins.

"Savannah right now's not a good time. Let's talk about this later." irritated didn't even begin to explain how I feel.

I step forward but I'm cut off. Her body slips between mine and Brittany's as she wraps her arms around me and loudly whispers in my ear. "Why don't you want to talk about all the _dirty _things you would do to me at cheer camp?" I look past her at Britt. Her once confident posture is now nonexistent. If only I could get her to look into my eyes; I could tell her that this means nothing.

I realize where we are and attempt to push Savannah off me, but she grips me tighter and grinds her knee into my center then sucked on my pulse spot. This is completely unfair. She knows that I can't resist that. Bitch. I let out a breathy moan, but catch most of it. My eyes are shut tight. I really hope Brittany didn't hear that.

I open my eyes and see Brittany crying. I hate it when she cries and even more when I'm the reason. She wipes her tears, which is no use, and finally speaks. "I can see you two are busy, so never mind what I was saying earlier. I'll leave you alone." Turning, she slowly walks away and rounds the corner.

To anyone who's passing this must look like a hug, but I know differently. I muster up all the strength I can and push her off me. "What the fuck is your problem?" she smiles and winks before turning and walking in the opposite direction that Brittany went. This has been one bull shit of a day.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I walk back in to the gym, after I finished crying. I hate crying, but it always seems worse when Santana is the one who makes me sad. I really like her and I want to get back whatever it was that we had, because here I was thinking that I could finally get Santana to forgive me, but she's so stubborn. It doesn't matter anyways. Every time we make progress someone or something gets in the way. First Puck, now _Savannah_. That slut. Who does she even think she is?

JV just finished, so it's time for Varsity to warm up. I've gotten a lot better, so coach put me on Varsity. She said, "When you get angry you can do some serious damage." And it's true I've been so mad at Quinn that in practice I would envision her on the other side of the net and kill it every time. But I'm too depressed for that.

Walking up to the hitting lines I get shoved to the front. I guess they want to show Carmel High their "Secret Weapon", me.

This is my first volleyball game EVER. I haven't even been to watch one before, so to say I'm nervous is an understatement. Plus, all of the other team's players are watching.

The ball is thrown up into the air and I jump to attack it. The ball is right in my reach and I swing at it with force, missing it completely. Everyone who saw laughed. I land on my feet and watch as people point and laugh.

Coach Roz storms over and grabs my arm, pulling me to the side. "What was that?" I just shrug my shoulders. She sighs and regains her composer. "Okay, well do you think you're gonna play like that all night?" A tear falls from my eye as I look up at her. She pats my back and escorts me over to the end of the bench.

For the rest of warm ups I sit here, and once the game starts I _still_ sit here.

We were losing, bad. Savannah turns out to be a very good outside hitter. Every time she touches the ball she sends it straight to the floor. The score is 2-24. One more point and they'll win this match.

Welp, that was quick. They already beat us in the first match, so if we lose this one and they win the next, we lose the entire game. Like I said before I've never been to one of these things but I'm pretty sure we're getting our asses kicked.

As we switch sides of the net I can see Santana. She sat at the bottom of the bleachers with her camera taking pictures. She gives me a weak smile, but I turn away and look down at the court. I think I finally know how she felt only 30 minutes ago. Not wanting to talk to me.

I look up but it was too late. I run right into the red pole holding up the net. Another round of laughter booms through the gym. I'm pretty sure everyone saw me this time. Holding my face I can see Roz running up to me. "Are you okay, because you face planted into that pole, _hard_."

I shoo her off and make my way over to the student trainer, who already had an ice pack out for me. I sat back down and looked back out to the court, where I saw Savannah and her friends cracking up laughing. Immediately I look over at Santana, but she wasn't there_. 'She's probably embarrassed by me and left'_ I thought. I look back at Carmel's best hitter and see her giving me the death stare. I feel uncomfortable under it so I look away. Mentally deciding to get out of here, I stand up and begin to walk. But instead of walking out of the gym, I walk right into something else. Someone else.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, it's just… I'm not having the best day as you probably can tell, and I'm running into everything, and I'm… I'm just sorry." I don't want to give this person the chance to laugh at me, so without looking at them I continue walking. They mumble something, but I can't hear it. I just walk around them; all of my focus is on the glass doors of the gym.

I didn't get far before I feel a soft but firm hand around my wrist. I turn and say, "I said I was sorry." It was meant to sound harsh, but ended up weak.

"And I said I forgive you." My head shoots up, I'd know that voice if I were deaf. Santana.

Her eyes are so remorseful and beautiful. I can't help but stare into them, getting lost somewhere along the way. "Britt, I should be the one that's sorry. I never gave you the chance to explain, I was being selfish and irrational." She looked around breaking eye contact. I looked around also, and see all of these people staring at us. When I look back, she's already looking at me. "B, I miss you, and I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sorry." She smiles at me, but I just stare at her. After an awkward silence she stops smiling and bows her head.

I want to forgive her, but all I can think about is her and Savannah. One thought being _'Savannah and Santana sound too much alike'_, and the other being how_ 'She seemed to like Savannah being all over her.' _I could be rational and accept her apology, but I let jealousy take over. "I should get back to the game." She looks at me in a mixture of disappointment and disbelief, but nods and walks back to her seat.

Everyone is still staring and whispers circulate through the gym. I sit back down and people start to slowly get back into the game.

After 10 minutes into the third match, I'm bored. This has been a sucky first experience. The only way I cannot be bored is to play. One of my teammates gets up to go into the game, leaving the seat next to Coach open. I jump at the chance and take her seat. "Coach, I want to play."

Roz looks at me, thinking for a second. "Well alright, we're losing anyways." I hop up and tap the shoulder of the girl playing right side for our team, and tell her I'm playing for her. She gives me a nod and a pat on the back before jogging off the court.

I'm standing on the left side right in front of, go figure Savannah. She smiles at me and winks. I really want to slap her, but I couldn't bring myself to. Technically she didn't do anything to me. I just look away and run to the right side of the court once the ball crosses the net. The ball is passed to the setter, who sets it to me. I run and jump up to meet the ball, but only lightly tap it over the net.

The setter for Carmel sets the ball to Savannah and I swear she winked at me before she hit the ball straight at me. I wasn't watching the ball, so it hit me in my thigh. It stung so bad that I fell to the ground. The five girls on my team came over to help me up, but Savanna was already there with her hand extended. I take her hand letting her pull me up. I want to cry; she embarrasses me, and then wants to help me.

Once I'm standing she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Do you see Santana over there?" I look past her and see Santana standing by the pole I ran into earlier. "Well she deserves better than you, so just give it up. You're pathetic. How could you think she wants you?" patting my shoulder she walks back to her side of the net and winks at Santana. I have two choices here, give in and cry, or kick this bitch's ass, because now she pissed me off. I don't even have to think of what to do.

The girls from my team form a circle around me asking if I'm alright just nod angrily say, "Set me the ball." My face feels hot and I'm pretty sure it's red. My teammates nod and back away from me. The referee asks me, "Are you okay?" I nod to him and take my position.

As I wait for Savanna to serve the ball, I hear someone behind me say, "Oh shit, that girl fucked up." A sinister grin grows on my face, because she couldn't be more right.

The ball flies over the net with intensity, but we managed to get it up. The setter set me the ball, but I suddenly got an idea. Instead of attacking the ball I swing, missing it on purpose. I was met by questioning looks from my teammates, and more laughs from Carmel. I look over to my setter and tell he, "Set me again. Trust me." She gave me a weak smile and nod. The girl in front of me, on the other side of the net, whispers to her teammate, "We don't even need to block her, she sucks." They send each other a nod and face the net, giggling at me. I shake my head and act intimidated. Little do these bitches know.

Savannah goes back and serves the ball again, this time a little weaker. The ball crosses over the net with ease. The ball is then passed perfectly to our setter. I give her one last reassuring nod before she sets me the ball. I run up to hit the ball and notice the girls who should be blocking me aren't even paying attention. A smile graces my face at other people's stupidity. Them not blocking gives me a straight shot at someone else who isn't paying any attention either. Savannah.

I don't think I've jumped this high in my life, but it gives me the perfect view of Savannah's face. My arm pulls back as far as I can get it before snapping on the ball. The hit couldn't be more perfect; my hand hit the back of the ball sending it in a straight line toward Savannah face. In order to finish off my plan I yell out, "Savannah!" she turns at the recognition of her name just as the ball is inches from her.

I've never seen someone get hit that hard in the face with anything, less on a ball. The ball smashed into her face knocking her down. Her body hit the ground almost as hard as the ball hit her face.

Everyone collectively said "_Ooh_!" including me. I walked over and stood above her with my arm extended. One of her hands covered her face, while the other searched for another to help her. I grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Once she was standing I gently pulled her hand away from her face, she looked at me in shock. I couldn't pretend to be nice anymore. I stared her right in the eyes and said, "Do you see Santana over there?" I look behind me and there Santana stood in shock. Looking back at Savanna I say, "Well she might deserve better than me, but she damn sure deserves better than you. I'll do anything to be enough for her, so yeah I might be pathetic but that's what you do for someone you care about and want to be with.

The crowd erupted with laugher as I turn my back on Savannah. She started to cry and ran out of the gym, leaving me staring at Santana. She looked like she was about to cry as well.

A lone tears rolls down her face, and I wipe it away before it could reach her nose. She smiles and throws her arms around me. My arms copy hers pulling her closer to me. Everyone in our audience starts clapping. I think they're clapping at Savannah, because there's no way they heard our conversation, but it didn't really matter. I had Santana back.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I just nod and hold her tighter.

She releases a shot chuckle. "I've missed you." She whispered in my ear. She sounded hopeful. Probably because the last time she said that I ignored her, but not this time.

"I miss you too."

* * *

So let me know what you guys think. Do you like or dislike Savannah? I'm sorry if you get a little confused by the Savannah/Santana thing, but I had to. Any other feedback is welcomed. Plus if you have any suggestions, let me know.

Oh, and if you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'll follow back. :]


	9. Chapter 9

So the wait for this chapter has been unbearably long, and I'm sorry for that, but on the Brightside this is a 2 part chapter. This entire section is in Santana's POV, and it's the longest I've ever spent on one chapter, so let me know if my writing has improved. Or about anything else. Enjoy :]

* * *

Today everything has to be perfect, and when I say everything, I mean _everything_. The hangers in my closet are exactly and inch apart, and my clothes are color coded from lightest to darkest. They're also in order of what I look the best in, which took longer than expected, because let's face it, I look good in everything.

"What the hell!" I turn around and find my mother standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Is everything okay?" I ask as I whip around from my standing position. My mom holds her chest, as she heaves in shock. In an instant I stand by her side, resting my hand on her upper back.

"Are you okay?" I stare at her while she stands, as not one word falls from her agape mouth.

"It's just…so…clean." My stiffened body relaxes, but then she continues. "Overdue if you ask me. This is how a young ladies room ought to look. No wonder no one _ever_ comes over." I stiffen my body once again.

I take a look around my room, and lower my head, along with my voice. "What? It's not that big a deal." The jaw of mom seems to drop.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't seen your floor since you were 12. I'm just glad you decided to become presentable." I sigh before walking past my mother and out of my room.

-x-

Downstairs I walk over to the refrigerator pulling on the handle, opening the right side. Out of the bottom compartment, I grab a few slices of cheese. I close it and grab the butter from the door, before shutting it all together.

"This can't be so hard." Pulling 4 slices of bread out of the plastic, I put butter on both sides, like I've seen my former nanny do many times before, then onto the pan.

Once completing this gourmet meal, I place both sandwiches on to separate plates. As I walk them over to the table, I almost drop them, due to my father yelling. "What the hell!"

I look up at him after putting the plates down, "What?"

He stands still staring at me, only moving his neck to the right, but never breaking eye contact. "Anita, get down her!"

Thunderous footsteps pounded down the staircase. Seconds later my mother appeared in the kitchen, with one earing in and attempting to put on the other. "What? What is it?"

She looked at the table and then at my father. "She… cooked?" She took a few slow steps, until she stood in front of me. The warmth from the back of her hand radiated on to my forehead. "Are you feeling well Mija?"

I duck out from my mother touch and back into the kitchen, "What is wrong with you two?"

The both look at me in disbelief. "Us? You're the one cleaning and cooking." my mother states.

My male parental unit looks at my mother in shock. "She cleaned? When?"

"She cleaned her room today. You should have seen it." The amount of disbelief in their voices is irritating.

"Well is it still clean?"

"I think so." They both turn to me as I nod. I hate when they talk like I'm not standing right here. They turn back toward each other and continue.

"Well lets go see it." As if in sync they turn and walk toward the stairs. I jump in front of them, stopping them from going any further. I shake my head and point towards the table. They turn away and sit in wooden chairs. My father extends his hairy tanned arm toward one of the steaming grilled cheese sandwiches; I snatch the plate out of his reach before he gets to close.

We all stare at each other in silence. I swear I'm the adult in the house sometimes. We remain like this for a while as I receive the death stare from my father. My demeanor slacks under it. He's the one who taught me that glare, but he does it much better than I ever could. I couldn't help but give into him.

"I'm sorry, it just…" my head lowers as my toes play with the fibers in the carpet. "I made this for someone." My eyes rise to meet my fathers. The confused look I expected to be on his face was shared by him and my mother. His eyes watched me carefully, "So, it's someone _special_, huh?" I nod. "Wait it's not Puckerman is it?"

"No." I reply as I sit the plate back on the table.

"Well then, whoever it is a keeper; if they can get you to cook and clean." He walks closer to me, "So…" he says. I really don't know why he's looking at me with his brow raised, like he knows something I don't. Nodding seems to be all he can do as he comes to a stop a few feet away from me.

"What?" I asked intimidated and nervous.

"Someone special. Who is he? Do I know who he is?"

I walk over to the table and sit in the seat the furthest away from my mother, leaving the question hovering in the air unanswered. "Well," My father says, "your mother and I won't be around tonight, so be careful and don't do anything stupid like you usually do." Reaching into his pocket he grabs his brown leather wallet, pulling out a golden square package. "But I know how much you love being irresponsible, so use this, and when I come back you better not be pregnant." He holds the gold wrapper in front of me. I look to my mother with my jaw practically hitting the table, but she was of no assistance. She nodded her head, as to tell me to take it.

Looking at my father I close my mouth and look at him disgusted. Not only does my dad have a condom on him, which probably means he and my mom probably still have sex, but it's a Magnum which means…never mind let's just skip that. 'Uck'.

"Dad, I won't be needing that." I say as I push his hand away.

"The hell you won't. I _will not_ be a grandpa until after you pass your Boards and find a stable career at a hospital."

"No dad, it's not like that. My friend Brittany is coming over. So I won't need it." My father stops his little fit and his chest visibly relaxes.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that? I was scared there for a second." He lets out a little laugh, before looking over at my mother, who's been awfully quite. "Come on honey; let's get going before we're late." He moves toward the door grabbing his coat on the way.

Do you know that feeling you get when you can feel someone looking at you? Well I feel it. My mother's eyes focused on me in a way that made me shift in uncomfort.

"Yes?" I asked hoping to get an explanation.

She pushed herself out from the table and stands, 'Nothing." Walking to the door she allowed my dad to place her shawl around her. He opens the door ushering my mother out, but before she exits she gives me one more look. It's the same look my father had given me earlier, like he knew something, only her look was more like she was trying to read me or figure something out.

It was over as soon as it began; she looked away walking out, with my father close behind. "You and your friend don't have too much now, alright." I gave him a nod and a weak smile, before he shut the door behind him. Tonight is the night Brittany and I have our "_talk"_. After she won her first Volleyball game I agreed to let her explain herself tonight. I'm almost 100% sure this won't be fun.

-x-

I sit at the kitchen table holding my head up with the palm of my hand as my elbow supports it, waiting. The steam from the grilled cheese was long gone, along with the beauty of the day. Rain and lightning replaced the rays of sunlight that once blessed the sky. I grab my phone and check it for what seems like the millionth time tonight.

It's 8:37, she should be here. Judging by how the rain is falling to the ground with a vengeance and the fact that Brittany is 3 hours late and hasn't called, can only mean one thing. She's not coming.

Taking a bite of the sandwich, I note that a hurting heart holds precedence over all else, including hunger. I sit it back on the plate and walk up the stairs, stopping half way up. I turn toward the door and watch it for a while, secretly wishing that Brittany would knock at any minute. Nothing came in the first minute, or the 10 that followed.

Defeated, I bow my head letting my eyes watch the steps I take. Each step lingers a little longer than the one before it, making the brief journey to my room an expedition. My body notices the difference in security once I enter my room. Physically it isn't the safest place in the house, but emotionally it is. My heart's free, nothing can hurt me here.

I shut the door gently behind me, before walking over to my window that overlooks the front of the house, and pull the curtains open wide. The desk that sits up against the window becomes my resting place. I sit atop of it and watch the water droplets cascade down my window, like the tears from my eyes.

Honestly I'm scared. I'm afraid to cry, because crying leaves me vulnerable and broken, and _that_ terrifies me. It always makes me think, never about superficial topics, but about life and the meaning of it. Who am I? Who do I want to be? Who _could_ I be? Where would I be if I never cared about people who mean nothing to me? I put up a tough front, never letting people in. But would it be so bad if I did? On the outside I'm indestructible, but on the inside I'm easily broken, and right now I'm shattering.

My fingertips glide across cold glass, tracing the outline of my reflection. I stare at it through glassy eyes, as I'm reminded of someone who was in a similar situation. No one knows who I really am, and as I look myself in the eyes I'm reminded that I don't recognize who's staring back at me. I choke on the sobs that rack through my body, as I realize that who I am is a secret. Every day I put on a mask, to hide who I really am, because I'm afraid nobody will accept the real me. Whoever she is.

Looking past myself I watch as my neighbors rush out of their cars, using their expensive suit jackets and blazers to protect themselves from water damage. Something unusual caught me off-guard. Someone was riding a bike in the rain. In any other housing district this wouldn't be a big deal, but everyone here either has a car or a driver. There isn't any need for a bike.

The mysterious hooded rider holds my attention. They seem to be struggling to pedal forward as the wind continually pushes them back. In the fight between perseverance and nature, nature wins as the rider's front wheel goes in one direction, and the rider in another. I feel bad for whoever it is, because they must feel physically how I feel emotionally. Hurt and scared.

Rolling over on the ground, the rider screams out in pain. As time progresses I sit unmoved watching the fallen rider bring their knee close to their body. I notice how no one exits their home to help.

Whipping away a few tears I slide off my desk, deciding that any _good_ person would go try to help someone who was obviously is need of it. Another yell brings my attention back to the rider.

Long blonde hair exposes itself as the rider cradles themselves into the fetal position. "Brittany!" I throw the door to my room open and take off down the stairs as fast as my legs will allow. Next thing I know I'm running outside, "Brittany!" I yell. She shifts her body to look at me, causing me to run faster.

Once at her side I pull her hood completely off of her head. I move strands of wet hair out her eyes, as the rain mixes with the tears that leak from the corners of them. Holding her head on my lap I ask, "Brittany, I'm gonna help you up. Do you think you can walk?" she nods.

I help her up into the sitting position, before she brings her right foot flat on the ground. She pushes her body upwards, avoiding using her left leg. We don't walk one step before she verbally annunciates her pain and crashes into me. Luckily I don't fall over.

I look down and see the rip in Brittany's sweatpants, along with the substantial amount of blood pooling around it. Immediately the blood in my body rushes through me at a record breaking speed. Oxygen and glucose rush to my brain and muscles as I feel my heart rate rapidly increase. As if by pure _'"super human strength,"'_ I pick Brittany up and run through the rain all the way back to my house.

It's a good thing that I didn't shut the door, because that would have been one more obstacle getting in the way of me helping her. Slowing down I walk inside before kicking the front door shut. I walk over to the kitchen table and sit Brittany atop of its hardwood surface. She sat far enough back that only her feet weren't on the table. I pull out the chair closest to her and sit down as I let my body release any adrenaline that is left. As my body calms itself I notice Brittany's puffy eyes. They look just like mine feel.

I reach for the rip in her pants, but my hand is denied access as she holds my hand in midair and pleads with me. She doesn't say a word, but I understand everything her eyes are saying. "Britt, I know it hurts, but I can help." She looked unsure and bows her head.

"Do you trust me?" her head lifts quickly and her eyes connect with mine.

"Of course I trust you." She says with as much confidence as someone in this situation could.

"Then let me help you." She gives me one last nod before I break eye contact and head off into my father's study. Inside I grab our family "First Aid Kit," but in all reality it contains enough medical supplies to fix anything the world could throw at us, which is the point.

I lug the survival Gladstone bag over to Brittany and sat it on the floor, before sitting back down. "Scoot closer." She hesitates, but obeys. Her right leg hangs freely over the edge of the table, and her left is stretched over my lap, still slightly bent. I try to get a good look at the damage through her sweatpants, but they retained too much rain water and became heavy and hard to work with. But as I focused on Brittany's injury, her focus was on the bag on the floor.

"What's that?" she finally asked.

"It's a doctor's bag. It has everything I'm going to need to make you feel better." Worry flashes in her eyes, as the leg that once swung came to a stop. I could tell she wants to say something, so I encourage her. "You're nervous, but it's okay. Both of my parents are doctors, and they've taught me well. I'm sure whatever this is..." I say as I point to her leg, "… I can handle."

"Will I… uh… need stiches?" she looks afraid of what I'm about to say before I even open my mouth.

I look down as I feel the heat in my cheeks rise. "Well, I don't know. You'll need to take off your pants, so I can see it properly."

Tonight might not be fun, but it sure will be interesting.

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you think. Do you like the description? How do you feel about Santana's parents? Most importantly, where do you think this chapter will go in chapter 9 part 2? How far will they go, or will they go at all? Should the rating jump from T to M?

Let me know… Review, Favorite, etc. I'm really excites about this.

:]


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

So another long wait. A month to be exact, but I worked really hard to make this Part 2 go the extra mile. There's a few things I've never written before, so it was a bit difficult. I **strongly** suggest you reread part 1. It makes it so much better. Anyways I really hope you all enjoy this **_SPECIAL_** chapter… :]

* * *

"Pull my pants down?" she says confused.

"Yeah, I need you to so I can see and fix whatever the damage is."

After a moment of hesitation, she replies, "Okay." lifting her hips off the table she uses one hand to pull her pants down to her thighs, before sitting back down on the table. I look at her to get the okay to pull the rest of the soaking fabric off. With a nod I reach up and grab the exterior, careful not to touch the soft skin that's being revealed as I slowly pull her pants toward me.

Trying to be as professional as possible I place her pants beside her, and try not to stare at her in her underwear. Which by the way are striped with white and pink horizontal lines. The contrast between the pink and her skin made it hard not to notice, especially because the water made the white lines see through and I… NO… Don't look. As hard as it was I look up at her face and see how delicate her features have become in such short amount of time. She looks so scared and innocent, like a child. I feel my face relax and cool at the sight; all other thoughts went out the window.

Finally I take a look at her knee and look over the laceration that resides under it. I can see exposed yellow fatty tissue which means one thing for sure. "The water mixed with your blood made it look much worse than it is, so that's good. But…" at the word I felt her body tense and watch as her eyes get glassy. They look as if she blinked the glass would break, releasing everything she struggled to hold in. She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth chewing on it as I hold onto her damp pale skin and gently squeeze her calf urging her to look at me.

Our eyes meet and I can feel myself continue to shatter. Seeing Brittany like this is something I never wanted.

"Britt Britt, you're going to need stiches."

And there it goes, whatever strength she had was now gone. Tears trail down her cheeks one after the other, leaving behind the path they took. Soon the pathways blend together, and not one tear could be told from another.

Letting go of her leg I reach down into my father's bag and grab the essentials I will need to close her wound. I go into the kitchen and grab an ice pack out of the freezer, before returning and placing it on her wound.

We sit in silence for some time, neither of us know what to say, or at least I know I don't. I flick my finger near the wound receiving no response from Brittany. Now that her leg is numb I can continue. I use a few alcohol wipes to wipe away all the fresh and dry blood.

Reaching back into the bag I pull out a lighter, rubbing alcohol, latex gloves, a candle and needle and thread. I light the candle and sit it on the table. The noise brought Brittany out of her daze. Her calm demeanor is now panicky like before. "What is all of that?" her voice shakes along with her body.

I light the candle and soak the thread in the alcohol before I slip my hands into the gloves and thread the needle. "Just try to relax, if you don't look you won't feel it." She lays her back flat against the table; a shallow noise from her wet shirt confirming it. I run the needle through the fire a few times to sterilize it.

Grabbing a part of Brittany's leg that wasn't numb, causes her to jump up into the sitting position. "I need you to stay still; you don't need many so it won't take long." Her body is still tense, so I attempt to calm her in the only way I know how.

Singing.

"Weak. I had been crying and crying for weeks. How'd I survive when I could barely speak? Barely eat on my knees."

I focus on her wound placing the first stich in and securing it. I can't bring myself to look up at her, but I can feel her eyes on me.

"But that's the moment you came to me. I don't know what your love has done to me. Think I'm invincible, I see through the me I used to be."

Taking in a deep breath I stop, realizing that I'm singing. Not the in the car my favorite songs on singing, but like _really _singing. And the lyrics. I never meant to sing this song, but it was the only one that seemed right. After thinking about it, I knew instantly why I subconsciously chose it.

"You changed my whole life. Don't know what you're doing to me with your love. I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me. A superhuman heart beats in me. Nothing can stop me here with you."

Finishing the last stich, I cut the remaining thread. Still not able to face Brittany, I place all the supplies back into my father's bag, pulling out a roll of white gauze. Lifting her leg I feel her watch my every movement in silence as I slowly wrap the gauze around the bottom of her knee.

My song choice maybe confusing to Brittany, hell it's confusing to me, a lot has happened in a short time. I don't completely understand so I close my eyes and continue singing, hoping the lyrics will help.

"It's not a bird or a plane, it's my heart. And it's going gone away. My only weakness is you. Only reason is you. Every minute with you, I feel like I can do anything."

Looking up, I open my eyes to see bright blue ones holding back tears. I don't know if it's because of my song, or the stiches, but I stare into her eyes trying to convey all I've felt since the day we met, until now. A shy smile appears on her face, causing mine to mirror it. My cheeks warm my body as I watch Brittany tilt her head to the side and smile at me. We just sit staring at each other for a while. I repeatedly run my thumb over the gauze slowly. After some time, Brittany breaks the silence.

"Santana." Her voice is quite, but her message is loud. By that alone, I know she understands. My eyes tear up at my revelation, but I don't want her to see me cry. Wiping my tears, "I uh…" I look around desperately trying to find a way out. "… I need to get out of these wet clothes." And with that I took off up the stairs.

-x-

I am so lame. I mean I basically told Britt that she changed me and I need her, and then I ran. Literally ran, and now I'm in my room like an idiot. This is not the way I thought things would work out.

Making my way over to my mirror, I stare myself in the face. Looking myself over, I think this is the second time tonight I've looked at my reflection and was left disappointed at what looked back.

No more! I'm tired of taking the easy way out. Brittany helped me change, but now it's my turn.

I grab the top pair of shorts and a t-shirt from my pajama drawer and race back downstairs. Brittany wasn't where I last seen her. Panicking, I mentally face palm myself for leaving her alone. Disappointed I shake my head and look down. My head stops all movement as I notice wet foot prints on the surface of the carpet. Following the trail I walk out of the dining room, through the kitchen, and into the back TV room where the trail stops. I look up and see the bathroom light is on.

Approaching it cautiously, I tap the door and wait for a response. In no time the door creeks open, slowly exposing more and more of the blonde. All of her weight was shifted to the right as her left remained hovering above the ground.

"I brought you clothes to change into," I say not making eye contact. Long arms reach out and grab the clothes. Soft fingertips glide across my hands before they retreat to their owner and the door shuts.

Back upstairs I take all of my wet clothes off and check my pockets. Finding a cherry Jolly Rancher I unwrap it and put it in my mouth, sucking on it as I dry myself off. Reaching back into my pajama drawer I pull out red Soffee shorts and my long sleeved Superman shirt. Throwing them on, my eyes start to itch. After rubbing them and finding no relief, I decide to take my contacts out. Yes, contacts.

I walk over to my ensuite bathroom, and riffle through the cabinets to find my contact box. Upon finding it, I pick up the light weight box and sigh out in frustration.

"Damn it!" I forgot that I used my last pair this morning. With no other choice I reach for the only draw that remained shut, opening it. The drawer is empty except for one item, my glasses. I slide them on and look at myself in the mirror. Expecting to be disappointed again at what I saw, I was surprised. I look hot. My hair is wavy and still a little wet as it falls over my right shoulder. And I already knew I'd look good in my oversized Superman shirt, but wearing it with my glasses makes me look even better.

When I walk into the living room to wait on Brittany, I was surprised to find her already there. Cautiously I made my way over to her sitting far enough away to give her space, but not too far to be awkward. I sit with my back to the arm rest, looking at the blonde in front of me. Her smile makes an appearance as she takes in mine.

"Santana Lopez wears glasses?" suddenly I feel embarrassment run through me. My cheeks heat up at her statement. "They're cute." My face still burns, but for completely different reasons. Finding it hard to speak, I say nothing.

"Santana." Looking up I'm met with bright genuine eyes, and a shy face. I watch her, waiting for her to continue. When she doesn't, I shift closer to her lifting her injured leg and placing it over my lap. The faint smile on her lips grows as I nod her to continue. "I really like wearing your clothes." She says shyly as I laugh and take a look at her in them.

She sits there in a long sleeved black shirt with the yellow Batman symbol in the center, and yellow Soffee shorts to match. Cute barely described what she looked like right now. "Yeah. They look cute on you." Before I could process what I said it was too late. Immediately I look at Brittany to see her reaction. If it was possible, her smile seemed to grow wider than I had ever seen it.

"Thanks." She said simply. "And I also liked it when you sang to me. You're really good."

Shrugging my shoulder I nod her my 'thank you', as I give her a shy smile. I'm glad she liked it. We fall into another round of exchanging smiles and looks in silence, before it was broken yet again.

"Santana. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I say as the reminder of my candy dissolves.

"Why do you always look at me like that? Ever since the day we met, when you had me up against the locker you would look at me like you are now."

Thinking back I did always look at her like I wanted to tell her everything, without having to say a word, but did I really want to tell her that?

Making one final decision, I decide that eventually I was going to tell her, so why not tonight? I move closer to her moving her leg off my lap. Her left foot is planted on the ground and her right leg is Indian styled on the couch. Taking her hands into mine I encourage her to look me in the eyes. We've made eye contact before, but something about this was stronger. It feels like my heart is being pulled toward her, literally. I can feel it beat against my chest harder than it ever has before. It's trying to escape, as if it didn't belong with me. And it doesn't. It belongs with Brittany.

I take a deep breath and hold back nothing. "Britt, I didn't know how lost I was until I met you. You interest me. The way you view the world is so unique and beautiful, and most people think that that makes you dumb..." blue eyes well with tears. I reach up caressing the side of her face with one hand, still holding hers in my other. "…but I think it makes you a genius." Tears fall freely from her eyes, and I wipe them away just as gently as they fall.

Bringing her hand up, she places it on her face on top of mine. "Really?"

"Really."

Snuggling into my hand she closes her eyes. "What about Puck?"

Honestly I completely forgot anyone else existed, and I'd like to get back to that, but I know I can't leave her with more questions than answers. "Puck and I never really dated." I stated simply in hopes that it wouldn't be a big deal and ruin the moment.

Opening her eyes she takes our hands away from her face and places them between us. "What do you mean?" her question was only laced with pure curiosity.

"I mean that Puck and I only pretended to date to hide the fact that I'm a lesbian." Looking away, I play with our fingers. "I was just really scared of all the stares and the whispers." I look back at Brittany dreading that she'll feel hurt or angry, but the way she looks at me tells me otherwise.

"I understand." She says with a nod.

Leaning my head to the side I ask, "You do?"

The grip on my hands gets tighter, "Santana, I know this can't be easy for you, and I don't judge you for wanting to protect yourself."

I watch her in silence as she catches a few of my tear, I didn't know had fallen. "I don't know about everyone else, and honestly they don't matter to me, but you do." I look at her through glassy eyes watching her every movement as she speaks. "I like you Santana, a lot, and I don't want you to be afraid."

A few more tears fall before I speak. "I'll never figure you out, will I?" A smile graces her face as she shakes her head. "I didn't think so, but if you'd let me I'd really like to try." She processes my words. before nodding.

"I'd like that." My smile grew and I feel my muscles strain, because smiling this wide wasn't normal for me.

"Thank you."

A flash of confusion crosses the blonde's features along with an unsure smile, "For what?"

I wanted to say for everything. Just for being herself, helping me in so many more ways than she can imagine, but I decide against it.

"All this time I've felt like everything in my life was heading in the right direction, like everything was perfect, then you came along and changed my mind. Like you never know you were broken until you've been fixed." The confusion on Brittany's face only grew as I spoke. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Not really, no."

I take a second to pull my thoughts together, before continuing. "I found something when I met you. I didn't know what it was then, but I know now." I make sure to look deep into her eyes and expose my weaknesses, opening myself up for her to see. "Brittany when I found you, I found what I've been missing."

We sat there in a comfortable silence once again, searching each other's eyes. Brittany's features turned from relaxed to an even more delicate state. "Let's play a game." Her voice is calm, but I can tell she's excited.

"What kind of game?"

"The kind where I tell you what I want to do, and you let me. We'll take turns."

I'm really not sure about this, but it's not like I'm going to tell her no. "Okay, you start."

"I want you to come here." I'm starting to think I should have gone first.

She shifts down the couch until her head rest comfortably on a throw pillow. I lean forward placing my body hovering above hers. Looking through the space between us I ask, "Move your leg." I wanted her to move it further into the couch, but to my surprise she moves it in between my legs. My breath hitches as she lifts her thigh into my center. "Brittany, what are you doing?"

Looking into her eyes, I notice how they were once as blue as the sky, but now they're as deep as the sea. "I'm doing what you asked." Her voice is dripping in lust, causing my body pulsate in some places more than others.

"Britt…" I'm cut off with a soft pale finger gently placed on my lips.

"It's my turn." She removes her hand and places it on my back slowly pulling me down on top of her. As I slowly descend on to her, I feel my heart vibrate within my chest. My breath gets heavier, and I'm finding it harder to breathe. I lie body to body with Brittany S. Pierce, and nothing seems real, but the heat radiating from her body convinces me it is.

"I want to kiss you." I lean down to close the distance between us, before I'm stopped once again. "No._ I_ want to kiss _you_." Unable to resist the way her breath hit my lips, I capture her lips in mine.

The moment her lips touch mine I feel something ignite within me, all my word are replaced as all of my fears are erased.

I break our kiss and look down at Brittany; her eyes open and she looks at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your…" again I'm cut off, only this time it's with her lips. Her lips catch mine, and we fall into a comfortable rhythm. Just as I feel content, I feel a warm liquid swipe across my bottom lip. Opening my mouth I allow her to deepen the kiss and explore my mouth as I hers. She pulls away from me with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Do I taste cherry?" she says with a giggle.

I laugh along with her, completely forgetting, "Yeah, it was a Jolly Rancher."

"Hmm, cherry Jolly Rancher. Not exactly Chapstick, but I like it."

Brittany leans up to kiss me again as I adjust myself on top of her. Completely by accident I push my knee into her center, causing her to moan into my open mouth. Now I'm not a 100% sure, but it's been around 10 minute since we dried off, so why is she wet?

'Oh.'

I feel a warm liquid on my thigh. I'm not sure if it's hers or mine, causing my center to ache even more. I open my mouth to speak, but before I could Brittany's lips crash into mine. Her hips grind into my leg as her breathing gets audibly thicker.

"Brittany, stop." My voice isn't very demanding, as she continues. I lift my leg grabbing her sex over her shorts with my hand forcing her to stop. It seemed like a good idea in my head, but having Brittany in the palm of my hand was overwhelming. Everything I felt on my leg was amplified as the slippery substance avalanched onto my fingers. Not much time passed before she began to grind into my hand, letting me feel _everything_.

"Brittany."

"I can't." Her eyes where shut tight as she pushes into me slower but harder. I really don't want her to stop, but I know that we have to. My breathe hitches as her sex gets hotter. I hate what I'm about to do, but this needs to stop. I remove my hand and sit up. "It's my turn, and I need you to stop." Brittany remains lying on her back with her eyes shut. I watch as her chest heaves heavily.

Eventually her breathing evens out and her eyes open. The blue I'm used to is present and I smile at the sight. "Sleep with me."

My smile drops and the throbbing I thought was gone slowly came back. "Britt?"

Her smile was lazy, but cute. "No, not like that silly."

I let out a laugh, "Sure."

She moves leaving space behind her for me to lay. I'm careful to not hit her leg as I situate behind her. My arm finds residence around her waist as I whisper into her hair. "I don't want you to think I don't want you, because I do. One day we'll be ready, just not tonight."

Brittany snuggles into me, but says nothing. I can only hope she understands.

Sometimes in life you get hit with the unexpected, and tonight I never expected to fall in love.

* * *

So let me know what you think, how you feel, or what's on your mind... Until next time. :]

P.S - if you read NTB an update is comming soon, so watch out for that, and you may want to mentally prepare yourself to read it. Just sayin'.


End file.
